A Rabbit and A Tiger
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: A white tiger cub escaped from the ACME Zoo and Lola was the first to find him. But, when they meet, they make a very friendly relationship. Now, the only question is: Will Bugs and the others accept this cub as a pet or send it back to the zoo?
1. A Lost Animal

**A Rabbit and A Tiger**

**By: PurpleCobra247**

**Rated R for mild violence, some sexual content, and adult language. **

**(Once more, the Looney Tunes don't belong to me. They belong to "you know who." The white tiger is mine. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 1: A Lost Animal... turned into a New Friend**

**It was another beautiful day in Looney Tunes City. All the Looneys were just relaxing at the gym for a few hours. They settled tents and sleeping bags, as if they were camping. They also had two t.v.'s, a Playstation 2, and a Nintendo Gamecube. One of them also had a Playstation Portable(which comes out on March 24th, for those who want it). You can take a wild guess who has that. **

**"Thisth placthe bringsth back stho many memoriesth." Daffy said to himself. Bugs sighed in response as he was setting up his tent. **

**"Yeah." He replied. "This was da place where me and Lola foist met. That's someting to rememba." **

**"Ya got that right! Hey, Sthylesthter! Where'sth my sthcrewdriver!" **

**Sylvester came from the locker room with the mechanical screwdriver in his hand. He handed it to Daffy as he spoke.**

**"You might wanna be careful, Daffy." He warned. "ACME made thisth and their lifetime guarantee isth a fake." **

**"I don't care!" Daffy yelled as he started up the machine. When he placed the screwdriver on the screw, it spun him instead of the screw. Sylvester held his laugh, but it was too much. He busted out laughing as Bugs watched them, shaking his head in annoyance. **

**"Oh, brudder. Daff will neva loin." He said to himself as he looked up at the locker room entrance. He noticed light steam coming from it and he stopped. **

**"Hey, docs." He called to Daffy and Sylvester. Daffy was still spinning, but Sylvester managed to stop laughing, so he could reply. **

**"Yeah, Bugsth?" He asked. Bugs stood up on his feet as he replied.**

**"Who's in dere?" He asked back. **

**"In where?" **

**"In da locker room." **

**"Lola. Why?" **

**Bugs raised an eyebrow sensually. **

**"I'm gonna love dis." He said to himself as he walked towards the locker room and went inside. Sylvester looked back at Daffy, who finally landed on the floor with a THUD! He chuckled. **

**"What a ride, huh?" He said sarcastically. Daffy shook his head to shake off the dizziness. **

**"Shut the hell up." He swore. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Bugs was walking through the locker room, following the path of steam. When he got to another entrance, he heard a shower running. The only question was: Which one was it? **

**"Now, where could she be?" He asked himself outloud as he entered the shower room. Suddenly, he slipped on a puddle of water, but managed to catch himself in a push-up position. Then, slowly stood back up. **

**"Dat was close." He followed the path of water this time. When he stopped, he looked up from the floor and watched the water flow out of a shower stall he was standing by. That could mean only one thing...**

**"Lola's in dis one." He thought to himself as he quietly pulled on the shower curtain. Then, he quietly walked inside and closed it again. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**"Bugs, what are you doing?" She asked surprisingly. He chuckled softly. **

**"Just wanna say hi, baby." He replied seductively as he kissed her neck softly. She moaned as she lifted her head slowly, reaching behind her, so she could force Bugs closer. He intesified this by massaging her shoulders in a circular motion. She squeezed her grip even tighter on Bugs, but he didn't feel it. **

**"Ohhhhhh, my God!" She moaned loudly. "Give me more, Bugsy!" **

**Back out in the gym...**

**Sylvester sat on the floor, with his legs crossed. He was looking bored. **

**"C'mon, Daffy! Haven't you done enough already?" He asked. Daffy stared at the whining cat with death in his eyes. **

**"Could be quiet for one minute!" He asked back. "Asth sthoon asth I pitch up the tent, I'll be done and we can play Playstation all we want." **

**"Well, hurry up!" His small cat ear twitched towards the locker room entrance and looked puzzled. "What isth Bugsth doing in there?" He stood up and walked into the room. **

**Back in the shower...**

**Bugs and Lola were now in a kissing frenzy, having Lola against the wall. They were engaged in a delicious liplock while Bugs was caressing her entire body from the shoulders down. She moaned between kisses as he did this. What they didn't know is that Sylvester was entering the shower room, following the water path. When he heard moaning from the stall he was standing next to, he took a step back.**

**"Aw, yeah. Bugsth isth really lovin' her assth." He said to himself. He ran back out to warn Daffy. **

**"Daffy! Daffy!" He called. Daffy looked up and saw Sylvester running towards him. **

**"What isth it, Sylvester?" He asked, hooking up the PS2. **

**"Bugsth and Lola are really 'doin' it' in the locker room!" Sylvester exclaimed. Daffy stopped his work and stood up. **

**"No way!" He exclaimed. **

**"Yeah. They really are!" **

**"Let'sth not disthurb them, then. They do need their time 'alone', ya know." **

**"And let's not tell them that I sthaw them." They shook hands on it afterwards. **

**Back in the locker room...**

**Lola was finally dressed in a bathrobe, sitting on Bugs' lap on the bench near the lockers. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while Bugs had his arms around her waist. She had her smooth, sexy legs wrapped around his waist. **

**"Oh, Bugs," She cooed softly. "You gave me more love than ever." **

**"As always." Bugs replied. "Shall we continue?" **

**"You read my mind, Bugsy." They continued to kiss as Lola was rubbing herself on Bugs' crotch smoothly. They moaned in unison as they felt this. **

**In the gym...**

**Daffy and Sylvester were playing Gran Turismo 3 Aspec on PS2. They were struggling to win on the Super Speedway. **

**"Oh, no! You damn Dodge Viper won't beat me!" Daffy swore. Sylvester started to sweat. **

**"Well, your sthtupid-assth Corvette won't beat me, rookie!" He yelled back. They continued to play until...**

**"What the hell?" Sylvester asked himself as he turned towards the front door. He heard sirens wailing outside. He paused the game and walked up to the door. **

**"Hey! What's the damn idea!" Daffy yelled, but Sylvester didn't listen. Daffy knew that when Sylvester doesn't listen, something's wrong. He resisted his temper and ran up to the curious cat. **

**"Sthly, what'sth wrong?" He asked. Sylvester finally said: **

**"It'sth the Animal Patrol. They're looking for a loosthe animal." **

**"A loosthe animal!" **

**Inside the locker room...**

**Lola's ear twitched when she heard Daffy scream. She stopped the kiss, which puzzled Bugs. **

**"What's da matter, sweetheart?" He asked. Lola looked at the front of the locker room, but still responded. **

**"Did you hear Daffy?" She asked. She got off of Bugs and went to the entrance. "He said something about a loose animal." **

**"A loose animal? Again?" Bugs asked. "I tought they took care of dat." **

**"Maybe this is different this time." She turned around. " I suggest you go out there with Daffy and Sylvester and find out what's going on. I need to get dressed." **

**"I'd rather stay in here and watch ya." Lola giggled as she crossed her arms. **

**"C'mon, Bugs! I'm serious." **

**"Alright, I'm goin'." He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips before she continued on. Lola looked over her shoulder as she shook her head.**

**"Bugs always has a cute side to his humor sometimes." She said to herself.**

**Back outside...**

**Bugs just arrived right when Sylvester left out the door. Daffy turned around and saw Bugs. **

**"Bugsth, you heard me, right?" He asked. **

**"Actually, Lo hoid ya. Is dere really a loose animal from the ACME Zoo again?" He replied. **

**"Yeah. We sthaw the animal patrol drive by and justht figured that out. Where isth Lola anyway?" **

**"She's in da locker room. She has to get dressed." **

**"You shoulda sthtayed with her." Bugs showed a awkward look on his face. **

**"Dat's what I told her. But she had to say, 'C'mon, Bugs. I'm serious.' Dat would've been fun though." **

**After that remark, Lola walked out. She was dressed in a white short-sleeved t-shirt with purple jean shorts and a white scrunchie in her hair. She walked up to Bugs and Daffy. **

**"Where's Sylvester?" She asked Bugs. **

**"I guess he went out to see what's goin' on." He replied. Daffy was staring at Lola's jean pocket. He noticed a Playstation Portable in her back pocket. He was about to reach for it, but Bugs inturrupted him. **

**"Daff, shouldn't we follow him and see what's up, doc?" He asked. Daffy looked calm, but was anxious. **

**"Yeah, sthure." He replied, trying to act as innocent as possible. All three of them walked out and saw Sylvester talking with one of the officers. Bugs and Daffy went towards him while Lola, being as curious as she was, decided to explore the forrest in the very back of town. **

**"Hey, doc!" Bugs called out. "What's goin' on?" **

**"There's a white Bengal tiger cub on the loose and we better retrieve him before he causes more trouble. We believe that he ran in that forrest somewhere and we're gonna investigate."**

**"What will you do to the cub when you find him?" **

**"Then, he's gonna go back to the ACME Zoo where he belongs." **

**"Soundsth fair to me." Daffy agreed. "How about we help them out, huh?" **

**Bugs and Sylvester nodded simultaneously in response. **

**"Don't worry, doc. We'll have da tiga back in no time." Bugs said as they walked into the forrest. **

**Meanwhile, inside the forrest...**

**Lola was walking around through the gloomy trees. She searched in the trees, in the logs, and even in a lake. Still, no luck. Then, she started to shiver. **

**"What was that?" She stammered as she heard a low growling sound. She froze at where she was standing. Then, the growl got louder and she stood back until she bumped into a tree. She hung on the trunk of it and shivered violently. **

**"This is not good." She swore to herself. Then, a small dark figure appeared from the bushes. She screamed like a petrified girl and ran fast into the forrest. The shadowy figure followed.**

**As for the patrol, Daffy, Bugs, and Sylvester...**

**Bugs heard Lola's scream and gasped. **

**"Lola! She's in trouble!" He exclaimed. Daffy looked surprised. **

**"She went in here already? I didn't know." He replied. Sylvester started to sweat again. **

**"I alstho hear the tiger sthomewhere!" He exclaimed. "He mustht be with Lola!"**

**"Oh, my God!" Bugs exclaimed as he ran into the crowd of trees. "LOLA! I"M COMIN'!" **

**"We might asth well help him out before he doesth sthomething sthupid." Daffy swore. **

**Meanwhile, deeper in the forrest...**

**Lola was still running from the mysterious figure, which was hot on her tail. She decided to take a confusing detour. Instead of keeping straight, she took a sharp turn to the right. She looked behind her while she was running, making sure that it still wasn't following her. She wasn't looking where she was going and when she turned around, she couldn't duck in time as she got knocked out by a low tree branch. She was knocked out for a minute before she slowly sat up. Her nose was bleeding as she wiped a bit of blood on her glove. She gasped with fear as she quickly covered her nose. **

**"Oh, my God." She swore. "That's gotta leave a mark." She slowly stood up and walked into a cave nearby, so she could rinse her nose. She pulled out a tissue from one of her pockets and quickly wiped up her nose completely. **

**"That's the last time I'll run into a branch." She promised herself as she kneeled down toward a small pond and took a puddle of water and splashed it on her face. **

**"That's better." She sighed. Then, she heard footsteps from behind her. Then, she heard something sliding with the footsteps. She turned around fast and saw the same figure she was running from, except it had something in its mouth. She stayed calm this time as she sat down, keeping her cool. When the figure appeared in the light, it revealed to be the white tiger cub the patrol was after. Its innocent blue eyes looked up at Lola as it meowed. **

**"Aw. You was chasing me the whole time?" She asked the tiger. He nodded while he meowed again. She noticed her Playstation Portable in his mouth. She looked surprised as she crawled up to it. **

**"My Playstation Portable! I must've dropped it when I ran into the branch." She took it and placed it back in her back pocket. She picked up the cub and embraced it. "Thanks for finding it for me. I wonder how you escaped from the zoo in the first place." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "You look too cute to be a zoo animal. Mind if I give you a name?"**

**He meowed in response. **

**"Okay. How about I call you... " She was almost out of ideas. Then, she saw the Sony logo on her PSP. That gave her an idea. "...Sony." **

**He meowed as he licked her cheek. She giggled. **

**"I guess that's a 'yes.'" She said to herself. Then, she heard more footsteps as Sony stopped licking her. "Uh, oh! The patrol is coming. There has to be a way to hide you. " She smiled slyly. "Hmmm... I've got a good idea." **

**Minutes later...**

**Lola stood up as if nothing happened. She was holding Sony behind her back in her hands. She looked as innocent as possible. Before they came in, she looked over her shoulder and whispered to Sony:**

**"Don't say a word and don't move." He nodded in response. She looked back in her direction again just in time to see Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and the animal patrol enter. **

**"Hey, guys." She greeted in her normal tone, trying to sound as plain as possible. So far, they were falling for it. **

**"Lola! Are you alright, doc?" Bugs asked. Lola nodded. **

**"I'm fine. I was running from this horrible monster and I ran into a tree branch. My nose was bleeding, but I took care of it. Then, I just decided to make shelter here until you found me." She replied. 75 of that explaination was the truth, but the last sentence was actually a lie. She used a different sentence to replace the part where she found Sony. It still worked though. **

**"Oh, good. Did you find da tiga?" **

**"The tiger? Oh, yeah. Well, I couldn't find him anywhere. I kept hearing the meowing sound, but it keeps running away. So, I decided to just let him go for now." **

**"Nice try, Lola." One of the officers said. "You did your best to capture that cub, but it managed to run away. I guess we'll have to try some other time." He patted her on the shoulder before he walked back out. Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester walked up to her. **

**"Lola, you had me scared stiff! You could've been killed or someting!" Bugs warned her. She raised a hand to stop him, but still held Sony behind her back in one hand. **

**"It's okay, Bugs. You worry about me too much. You need to rest, baby." She rubbed under his chin softly. "I'll always be with you..." She placed Sony in her other and bigger pocket as she spoke, crossing her fingers desperately behind her back in the process. "...Always." She kissed him and then, walked out, back to the city. Daffy and Sylvester caught Bugs right when he fainted. They carried him the rest of the way. **

**"I'm tellin' ya, Sthly. One of thesthe daysth, Bugsthy here'sth gonna learn to calm down when he getsth a kissth from Lola." Daffy told the red nosed cat, who nodded in agreement. **

**"Yeah. I faint at the sthight of her when she'sth naked sthometimesth, but now, I know not to look at her naked assth again." He agreed. Daffy chuckled. **

**"I get your drift, buddy boy." He replied as they continued back to town, not knowing that Lola still held Sony. **

**To be continued...**


	2. An Almost Bad Start

**Chapter 2: An Almost Bad Start**

**"It's now day 2 of the missing tiger cub. A Looney Tune named Lola Bunny says that she has managed to capture the small exotic animal, but it was too quick for her. She decided to let him go for now. When and where it'll be next is a mystery, but let's hope that the tiger's curiousity doesn't get the better of him. This has been a News Channel 7 special report. We now return to our regularly scheduled program..." The television announced before Lola turned it off. She was sitting in her tent, having Sony in her lap. He looked relaxed, purring at every stroke Lola planted on his small, soft back. She showed a look of guilt as she was in deep thought, staring at a turned-off television. **

**'So, now the news is keeping track of how Sony's been up to.' Her thoughts started. 'But, they don't know that he's here with me. Everything I've said yesterday was a complete lie, but they still fell for it. But, if I keep Sony, then there's a bigger chance that the news will still be reporting on it day after day. There has to be a way I can protest against this.' She looked down at the innocent cub and he looked at her back. He meowed with a worried look on his face. She smiled. **

**"I might as well let Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester see him, for my sake." She said to herself as she took Sony and craddled him in her arms as she went downstairs to look for some food. As she walked in the kitchen room of the gym, Bugs spotted her and walked up to her. **

**"Hey, Lola. Do ya still feel bad about the tiga" He asked her. She showed a look a fear, but didn't face him. **

**"Bugs, there's... there's something I have to confess." She replied. Bugs started to look worried.**

**"What is it" **

**She didn't reply. All she did was slowly turn around so she could reveal Sony to him. Her face was drenched in her own tears as she did. Bugs looked disappointed. **

**"Lola" He exclaimed. "Since when" **

**Lola was sniffling as she spoke. "I just couldn't help myself, Bugs. I had to take him." **

**"But why? Don't ya know dat da patrol is still lookin' for him" **

**"Yes, but remember everything I told you yesterday... when you found me" **

**"Yeah. What about it" **

**She leaked another tear, wiping her nose with her glove. "I... I... I..." She was getting louder by the minute. Bugs was really worried. **

**"You what? Don't you give me dat shit." **

**Lola couldn't let it out. It was too much. She just ran off and went back in her tent, puzzling Daffy and Sylvester on the way. **

**"What the hell'sth wrong with her" Daffy asked. Bugs walked up to him with his arms crossed. **

**"She doesn't wanna tell me what was goin' on wit what she said yesterday... ya know, when we found her." He replied. Sylvester looked up at him. **

**"How come? Did she look sthcared" He asked. Bugs nodded. **

**"Well, then that'sth a problem. I'll talk to her." Sylvester stood up and walked into Lola's tent and zipped up the entrance. He turned around and saw her on her knees, holding Sony close while she was still crying. He walked up to her, got on his knees, and touched her shoulder. Lola was almost startled, but kept calm. **

**"I just can't tell him, Sly. I just can't." She told him sadly. He massaged her shoulders as he spoke. **

**"I understhtand about what you're sthaying, Lola." He spoke in a calm voice. "But, if it'sth really that bad, then you can tell me. I promisthe you, I won't tell Bugsth. Now, what isth it" **

**Lola lowered Sony as she turned around, so she could face Sylvester. She smiled with affection, but still kept tears leaking from her aqua-green eyes. **

**"Well, remember everything I told you, Daffy, and Bugs when ya'll found me yesterday" She asked. Sylvester nodded. **

**"Well, I... " She paused and looked behind Sylvester, but he reflexed by grabbing her arms. **

**"Don't worry, Lola. Bugsth won't hear a word." He said to her, letting her continue. **

**"I lied." She finally said the two words she would never want Bugs to hear. Sylvester embraced her as she continued to cry. **

**"Everything you sthaid wasth acthtually a lie? All of it" **

**"Yeah. I have tender feelings for animals like Sony. I mean... look at him." She picked up Sony and he meowed softly as he saw Sylvester's face, which showed an affectionate smile. **

**"Isn't he too adorable to be placed back in a place that keeps him imprisioned for life" She asked. Sylvester nodded. **

**"Yeah. But, there'sth a problem. If Bugsth stheesth it, then he'll understhtand. But if you tell him that everything wasth a lie, then that could be a change for all of usth, including yoursthelf. I suggestht you try anyway. Whatever happensth, it happensth. Understhtand" Sylvester spoke with courage in his heart. Lola felt his courage and bravery as she nodded. **

**"I'll try, Sylvester." She placed Sony down as she looked in Sylvester's eyes. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke. **

**"Thanks for believing in me." She slowly placed her arms around Sylvester and deliciously kissed him on the mouth. He got into the kiss quick by rubbing his hands on her smooth legs. He was actually pretty surprised to receive a kiss from Lola. But, this wasn't the kiss he expected. He actually made an exception. Her kisses are brillant to him. They savored the kiss for a while, having Sony watching behind them. He smiled as he sat there. **

**Back out in the gym...**

**Bugs was being patient as he was watching football on the other television while he waited for Sylvester. Daffy was looking suspicious, but acted normal anyway. He walked up to Bugs and sat next to him. **

**"Stho, Lola wasth sthcared to tell you whatever she wasth sthupposthed to tell you." Daffy told him. Bugs nodded. **

**"Exactly. As long as I've been wit her, she neva acted like dis before. I hope it's nothin' too serious." He replied. **

**"I hope stho, too. Asth much asth I disthpisethe that beautiful tomboy, I think she needsth an emotional adjusthtment." **

**"Well, dat's your opinion. I love Lola wit all my heart, but when it comes to situations like dis, I begin to worry too much. I try to relax, but it was too much." **

**"I'll tell ya one thing, then." He turned off the television, so Bugs could listen. He grabbed the depressed rabbit friend of his and forced him to look at him straight inn the eyes. "No matter how sthad she isth, no matter how sthad you are, and no matter how emotional thisth can get, you have to lighten up! I know I sthound pretty mean, but that'sth what I'm tryin' to tell ya! When she sthtepsth out of that tent, I want you be asth cool asth you usthed to be back in your old cartoon daysth. Isth that understhtood" **

**"Yeah, Daff. I'll cooperate." **

**"Good. Now, you can relax. Sylvesthter mustht be givin' her sthome lastht minute advicthe himsthelf, stho give it sthome time." **

**Back in the tent...**

**Sony was still watching Lola and Sylvester engaged in a kiss unlike any other. Sylvester was laid back on the sleeping bag while Lola was on top of him, having her legs between his as they continued to caress each other and kiss. Every moan Sony heard got louder and louder every 2 minutes and he was actually enjoying it. It's been almost 10 minutes since they've been kissing and Sylvester never wanted this to end... since this was his first kiss from Lola. Finally, after almost 18 minutes, they released from their kiss slowly, looking into each other's eyes. Lola smiled seductively as she caressed Sylvester's whiskers. **

**"Let's not tell Bugs about this. Deal" She asked. Sylvester nodded. **

**"Deal." He replied. Lola crawled off of him as he began to sit up and stretch his tail. **

**"Well, sthufferin' sthuccotash! That'sth the firstht time I ever get a kissth like that from you." **

**"I could tell. You made it more intense every minute. Not bad for a first timer." She stood up as she took Sony and craddled him. **

**"Well, I better tell Bugs before I get into even more trouble." She opened the zipper on the tent entrance and walked out, leaving a lovestrucked Sylvester alone. **

**'Hopefully, what I told her will make thingsth better for usth.' He thought to himself as he stood up and exited out the tent. **

**Back in the gym...**

**Lola appeared from the tent, having a concerned look on her face. Bugs turned around and smiled. **

**"So, what are ya gonna tell me" He asked. Lola smiled. **

**"I wanted to tell you two things: I do wanna keep Sony..." She started, but Bugs stood up and interrupted her.**

**"You name it" He asked. She nodded. **

**"Yeah. What do you expect me to do, leave him nameless? Anyway, the other thing I wanted to tell you is... " She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. **

**"I lied about everything I told you yesterday." She whispered. **

**"LIED? How could ya lie ta me like dat" **

**"It was the only way I could convince the partol not to take him back. He looks too adorable." **

**"Not to me" Daffy exclaimed. "He stheemesth like a death sthentencthe to me." **

**"Daffy! You can't even take care of your own pet lizard! You just let him die" Lola yelled back. **

**"Well, I don't care about lizardsth anyway. They're disthgusthting" **

**"Not as disgusting as you." **

**That made Bugs and Sylvester geer. Sylvester laughed after that while Bugs remained speechless. **

**"Oh, damn! Lola told your assth! Ha, ha" He laughed. Lola showed a smug look on her face as she looked at Daffy from over her shoulder seductively. She chuckled.**

**"If you don't give a damn about Sony, then you can kiss my ass." She said smoothly as she walked back into her tent to show Sony her PSP. Bugs still stood there, covering his opened mouth while Sylvester was still laughing his head off. Daffy was just standing there, having steam coming out of his ears in anger. **

**"How about you kissth my assth, you basthtard" He asked himself as he stomped to his tent and furiously closed it. Bugs finally uncovered his mouth to speak. **

**"Oh, shit" He exclaimed. "Dat was too funny, doc" **

**"I know." Sylvester agreed. "Sthomeday, she might get in an argument stho cold and full of anger that it'll be impossthible to sthtop." **

**"I agree wit ya on dat" They continued to laugh as they watched television. Lola was overhearing them inside the tent as she was playing her PSP. She wanted to laugh herself. **

**"Sony, do you hear all that laughing out there" She asked the small cub. He nodded while he meowed in response. "That's what Daffy deserves for being such a bitch. If he does start to get a little agressive with ya, just let me know. I'll kick his ass for you. How about that" Sony nodded frantically. He was really into this mayhem the Looney Tunes were doing right now. Instead of Bugs being furious about the whole lie, he actually took it in and called it a truce. As for Daffy, he doesn't care about Sony and begins a big argument. Then, once it was over, Lola won and Daffy surrendered. Looks like Lola and Daffy are gonna be enemies for along time from now on. **

**To be continued...**


	3. Sony's First Party

**Chapter 3: Sony's First Party**

**The next day, the Looney Tunes decided to have a welcoming party celebrating Sony's presence in Warner Brothers. Everybody made a promise to Lola that none of them won't tell anyone about Sony. Everybody was there: Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Pepe, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., Wile E., Elmer, and, of course, Sony. They had plenty of food and desserts. They had games and different drinks to choose from. But, best of all, there were more than 10 gifts for Sony. He felt loved. **

**"Thisth hasth to be the bestht party ever!" Daffy exclaimed. "Now, that Sthony'sth with usth, we'll live an easthier life." **

**"I beg to differ, Daffy." Wile E. replied. "Sony's like a wanted criminal... not literally though. But, what I mean is he's wanted for the zoo. If they do find out, even if we didn't tell anyone, then there's gonna be trouble for all of us." **

**Lola was busy feeding carrot cake to Sony. She was sitting on a bench with him on her lap. He had a bib tucked neatly in his collar to keep him from making a mess. Lola giggled every time he took a bite. **

**"He's cuter that cute." She said to herself. "I never knew that he had such an appetite." **

**Bugs spotted her on the bench and smiled as he walked up to her and sat down next to her.**

**"Hey, baby." Bugs greeted. "How's Sony doin'?" **

**"Great. Once it's time to open his gifts, he'll have no other choice but to stay." Lola replied, still feeding him her carrot cake. **

**"I see he likes carrot cake." **

**"Looks like he loves it. Are you sure you won't tell anyone about Sony?" **

**"Don't worry, Lo. If ya love him dat much, den we won't tell nobody." He embraced her passonately, kissing her neck in the process. "I only want what's best for my wife." **

**She sighed with passion as she placed the plate with a half eaten cake beside her while Sony followed it and frantically started finishing the rest. Bugs stopped the kissing while Lola turned to face him and pin him down on his back on the bench. She leaned down towards him and kissed him passionately on his mouth. Bugs was pretty shocked to do this, but he didn't mind anyway. He rubbed her back gently, making her moan deeply. She released the kiss before she sat up on her knees, having Bugs' groin between her legs. She smiled seductively. **

**"Didn't expect that to happen, did ya?" She asked him cooly. Bugs raised an eyebrow with satisfaction. **

**"Hell no! But, I gotta admit. I wanted that kiss in da foist place." He replied. She chuckled as she continued kissing him deeply. Bugs slowly slid his gloved hand up her arm and gently took her shoulder strap on her tank top. She moaned deeply as she felt this and tightened her grip on his waist. They released the kiss right when Bugs slowly pulled her strap down her arm, but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. **

**"What's da matter, sweetheart?" Bugs asked sarcastically. "Ya don't want some?" **

**Lola smiled affectionately. "I do, but not in front of Sony." She replied as she looked behind her. Bugs did the same and saw Sony picking up the last few crumbs of his cake. Then, he sighed as he laid his head down. **

**"Aw, damn!" He muttered to himself. Lola stroked his cheek to comfort him. **

**"Don't worry, Bugs. We'll finish our love session later." She told him seductively while getting up. Bugs sat up with a satisfied smile. **

**"Now, dat's what I'm talkin' about." He agreed as he picked up Sony and walked with Lola towards the center of the court where everybody else was. Wile E. pulled out a paper as all the Looney Tunes sat down in front. **

**"On this paper is a list of words that describe Sony. Each word has a Looney Tune's name beside it. When I call the word, I want the Looney that suggested this word to tell Sony why." Wile E. announced. "First word: active." **

**Sylvester Jr. stood up and walked up to Sony, who was seated in Bugs' lap. He picked up the tiger cub and looked at him straight in his face as he spoke. **

**"I chosthe active becausthe sthincthe you're pretty happy and full of life, you stheem to be very energetic and active all the time and that'sth good becausthe the more active you are, the more likely you become a healthy, but huge wildcat." He explained. Bugs was in tears. **

**"I haven't hoid woids like dat come outta your mouth in years, doc." He said between sniffles. Lola patted him on the back. **

**"Calm down, Bugs. He's only a kitten." She said softly. Sylvester Jr. placed Sony back on Bugs' lap as Wile E. continued. **

**"Thank you, Sylvester Jr.. Next word: humerous." He called out. Bugs stood up for this one. This impressed Lola. **

**"Bugs! You chose humerous for Sony? Why?" She asked surprisingly. **

**"Humerous is da poifect woid for little Sony here because he can be funny and adorable at da same time." He replied. "It's like every time he makes his little roar, he seems to be talkin'. What he talks about, I don't know, but he really has a sense of humor." **

**"That's really nice of you, Bugs." Lola commented as she embraced him. "I knew you loved him." **

**"What can I say? He's as adorable as a newborn puppy." Bugs agreed. **

**"That's excellent, Bugs." Wile E. said. "Next word: intellengent." **

**Lola opened her eyes when she heard her word. She released Bugs and took Sony. **

**"I thought of that word to describe this little kitty." She replied with a smile. Everybody was surprised. **

**"Intellengent, huh?" Bugs asked. "Why do ya say dat, Lo?" **

**"Because I've been noticing that ever since he found me." She replied. "He was very smart at the fact that he shouldn't get into people's business. When I was running from him, I dropped my Playstation Portable and I was wondering 'Where did it go?' Then, he comes in with it in his mouth. I was pretty surprised when he came up to me. I'm wondering how he knew that the Playstation Portable was mine, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that he has enough intellengence to return things that don't belong to him back to its owner." **

**"What an interesting speech, Lola. You really love animals, do you?" Wile E. asked. Lola blushed. **

**"Well, what can tell ya? When I know about them, I love them." **

**"Very good, Lola. You can sit down now." **

**Lola held Sony close as she sat back down with Bugs. Wile E. read the next word. **

**"Now, the next word is: curious." Daffy stood up. **

**"Daffy? Choosin' curious?" Bugs asked himself. "Dat's an odd situation." **

**"Odd indeed, my rabbit friend... but, I beg to differ." He replied. "A curiousth animal isth a good animal... unlessth it knowsth what it's doing. If it wasth too curiousth, then it could be in danger of hurting or worsthe killing itsthelf. Stho, keep it away from any dangersth it might be curiousth about and let it live." **

**"Great speech, Daffy." Wile E. announced. "Finally, the last word: brave." **

**Nobody stood up and Wile E. was wondering why. He looked confused as Sylvester looked at his paper. **

**"Um, Wile E.?" He asked. "That'sth YOUR word." **

**Wile E. jumped as he regained his wits. **

**"Oh, yeah! I chose brave because that's how all tigers are like. No matter how big or how old they are, they should always have good bravery among themselves. That's what I like best about Sony." He explained. Everybody applauded. **

**"Very interesting, doc." Bugs commented. "We all made great comments about him. Now, it's da moment we've all been waitin' for... presents!" **

**Sony did his tiny roar as he ran over to his pyramid of presents. He leaped to the very top one and knocked it down. He meowed as he striked his claws out. **

**"Let it rip, Sthony!" Sylvester Jr. exclaimed. Sony nodded as he clawed his way into his first present. It revealed to be a remote control Ford F-150 with huge sized wheels. He squealed with pleasure. **

**"Hey! He likes it!" Bugs exclaimed. "Dat ting's from me, doc." **

**Sony meowed in response as he purred on Bugs' leg with passion. He patted his head. **

**"Aw. Glad ya like it, doc." He told the happy cub. After that, Lola took her gift for him and placed it on the floor. **

**"I hope you like this present." She said to the cub. He looked up at her before he started ripping the wrapping paper. It revealed to be a virtual relality basketball video game set. He meowed with excitement, allowing Lola to pick him up and embrace him happily. **

**"Aw! I knew you'd like it, Sony!" She exclaimed. "I told you he was intellengent." **

**Moments later...**

**The party was slowing down and everyone was leaving, except for Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, and Sony. Sony was snuggled in all his gifts while Sylvester and Daffy were supervising him from behind. They smiled with affection. **

**"Look at that little guy." Daffy said. "Isthn't he cute?" **

**"Yeah. If only he could sthtay with usth forever." Sylvester replied. **

**"Why do you sthay that?" **

**"Well, he'sth sthtill wanted for the zthoo. Stho far, we haven't sthaid a word about him ever sthincthe." **

**"That'sth good and bad at the sthame time, ain't it?" **

**"Yep." Sylvester looked around and noticed the Bugs and Lola weren't with them.**

**"Hey, where'sth Bugsth and Lola?" He asked Daffy, who shrugged his shoulders.**

**Inside the tent...**

**Bugs and Lola were inside, watching a movie. Lola was starting to feel a sensation in her legs and she was moving her legs together. Bugs didn't notice. He was still focused on his movie, eating popcorn. He chuckled every now and then at certain parts. Lola tried to act natrual, but her urge of love was taking over. She looked over at Bugs with a desperate look on her face. When Bugs placed his popcorn tub down, he noticed Lola's behavior. **

**"Are you okay, Lo?" He asked with concern. Lola nodded. "What's wrong?" **

**"Nothing." She replied. "It's just that... " She paused as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "... I wanna finish what we started on the bench earlier, if you know what I mean." **

**Bugs raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. What class is dis, Mrs. Lola Bunny?" **

**"Lovemaking 101. All you have to do to pass this is you have to give me what you got. When you do, I'll be sure to give you a passing grade you'll never forget. Ready to take your first lesson?" She pushed him down on the sleeping bag on his back and sat on top of him, smiling seductively. Bugs purred as she did this. **

**"Yeah, baby. I'm ready." He replied cooly. Lola chuckled as she leaned forward towards his face. **

**"This'll be the easiest class you've ever taken." She told him before she kissed him passionately on the mouth, having her legs between his. Bugs' ears started to go limb as he felt Lola's legs slide between his and moaned with pleasure. They stopped kissing for a second so Lola could get comfortable on his groin. Bugs managed to sit up just a little so he could relieve himself. **

**"Now, ya want some, right?" He asked seductively. Lola replied to this by sliding her right shoulder strap of her tank top down just a little. She smiled sensually. **

**"Does this answer your question, Bugsy?" She asked sexually. Bugs took the strap and smiled. **

**"Now, ya talking." He replied as he allowed her to slip her arm through. Bugs grabbed her other strap and slowly pulled it down. Lola held her top to keep it from falling as he did so. **

**"How about we start dis session?" Bugs asked smoothly. Lola chuckled as she let slipped her tank top off. **

**"My thoughts exactly." She replied before she continued the kissing. **

**Meanwhile, at the ACME Zoo...**

**"That tiger cub's been out for over a while now." Jerry, the zookeeper, complained. "He used to love it here. What happened?" **

**"Maybe he was starting to hate all the attention from other animals. He'd rather have his old friend from when we transfered zoos." Steve, his assistant, replied. **

**"An old friend?" **

**"Yeah. A white crocodile named Yarniki. They've been friends since the tiger was a cub and Yarniki was a hatchling." **

**"Does the cub have a name?" **

**"Yeah. His name is Tanko." **

**"Well, let's hope that Tanko will be fine without Yarniki." **

**To be continued...**


	4. A Playstation Problem

Chapter 4: A Playstation Problem

It was now the next morning and Daffy was up early. He looked outside the gym doors and saw the sun just rising from behind the buildings across the street. He rubbed the sleepyness out of his eyes and stretched.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "What a sthunristhe! I wonder what Bugsth isth thinking of for breakfastht." He walked into Bugs and Lola's tent and saw that they were sleeping in an odd position. Bugs was snuggled close to Lola, who was naked under the covers. Daffy almost busted out laughing when he saw this, but he also saw Sony sleeping on top of the Playstation 2 with his right front paw dangling over the 1st player memory card. He walked up to Bugs and shook him a little. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Mornin' already?" Bugs asked tiredly. Daffy looked at his face upside down as he spoke.

"I wasth wondering what we're gonna have for breakfastht." He told the gray rabbit. Who yawned and sat up.

"Why me? Why can it be Sylvester for once? He's a betta cook dan me, doc."

"I know. I justht wanna asthk you for now."

"Well, ya wasted yer time, Daff."

"What! Why do you sthay that?"

"Lola decided to take us out to eat for breakfast. She suggested Burger King."

"Oh, it alwaysth hasth to be Burger King. Thisth time, I'm choosthing the resthturant. I chosthe a good one, too."

"Really?"

"Yep. I chosthe IHOP."

"IHOP!" Bugs jumped to his feet. "Ya chose da poifect choice dere, doc."

"I alwaysth do. We can take the breakfastht buffet."

"Sounds like a plan ta me." Bugs shook Lola a little and she opened her eyes in an adorable way.

"Lola, Daffy chose IHOP to eat at. Do ya agree?" He asked. Lola yawned.

"It sounds better than Burger King. Besides, you chose that… not me." She replied. Bugs looked over his shoulder and gulped.

"Heh, heh. Ya know Lola… always kiddin'." He nervously pleaded. Daffy crossed his arms.

"You sthtinker." He boredly replied.

"Isn't he though?" Lola joked. She slowly sat up, holding the covers against her chest, covering her nakedness. "Anyway, when do we leave?"

"We'll leave asth sthoon asth everybody elsthe wakesth up." Daffy replied. They paused for a moment. They heard Sony purring in his sleep and Lola smiled.

"Aw! He must be having ove hell of a dream." She said to herself. Bugs chuckled.

"He looks really cute sleepin' on da PS2." He agreed. "Anywho, we really should be gettin' ready to go. I'm starvin'." He walked out as Daffy walked up to Sony, who was still sleeping. Then, when he was about to pick up the sleeping cub, he suddenly scratched Daffy's hand.

"YEOUCH!" He screamed as he held his hand in pain. Lola giggled as she tied on a bathrobe.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna be disturbed by a loser right now." She said sarcastically. Daffy turned around to face her.

"Sthay that again! I dare ya!" He swore to her. She ignored him and walked over to the sleeping cub and picked him up, placing him over her shoulder like a baby.

"He wants someone more… affectionate than you." She told the pissed off duck, who just watched her leave. He growled under his breath.

"Why that no-good, double-crossthin'… " He muttered. "Wait 'til I get my handsth on that bitch." He stomped out with anger as everybody else woke up.

"We're goin to IHOP for breakfast, everybody!" Bugs announced. Elmer rubbed his eyes in surprise.

"IHOP! Oh, goody. I haven't eaten there since… ever!" He exclaimed. Sylvester Jr. and Sylvester sat up and looked at Bugs and Lola.

"Hey, Bugsthy Boy!" Sylvester geered. "Isth Lola wearing anything under that robe?"

"Sly…" Bugs replied boredly. Lola giggled.

"I actually find that amusing, Sylvester." She said sarcastically. "I really should be getting dressed." She was about to go back in her tent, but Bugs stopped her.

"Can I watch dis time?" He pleaded. Lola smiled as she rubbed his chin.

"Let me think about it… no!" She replied playfully as she walked back in. Bugs just sat there on his knees with his dropped jaw. Daffy shookk his hand walking out right beside Lola going in.

"Damn! One of thesthe daysth, thingsth are gonna change around here." He swore to himself.

Later…

The Looney Tunes arrived at IHOP and was escorted to their table, which was in the non-smoking section of course. Sony had to get a baby seat and sit at the end of the table. While they were waiting for the waiter to come back, Lola pulled out her PSP and began playing Darkstalkers Chronicle. Daffy was sitting in front of her and really wanted to play it himself. He looked to his right, then to his left, and unexpectedly stomped on Lola's foot and it caused her to drop the system under the table.

"Ouch! Who did that?" She asked. Bugs nudged her with his elbow and looked over to Daffy, who snuck under the table.

"He's tryin' to get your Playstation Portable, Lo. I suggest ya give him a good kick back." He whispered. She showed a sly smirk in response and she looked as innocent as possible for the waiter. Then, she suddenly kicked Daffy straight on his face.

"OW!" He yelled from under the table. Lola held her giggle as the waiter finally arrived at the table. Bugs held his chuckle as he began to order.

"We'll take da buffet, doc." He commanded. The waiter wrote it down.

"Enjoy." He told them as he walked away. Lola ducked under the table when the waiter was completely gone and grabbed her PSP, but Daffy snatched it back, rubbing his beak.

"I wanna play!" He yelled at the tan rabbit, who showed an angry look on her face.

"I haven't even beaten this game yet, Daffy. Give it to me!" She yelled back as she pulled on it back. Daffy struggled to get it back.

"NO!" He yelled again. They were now in a fight of tug-of-war.

"Goddamn it, Daffy! Give it!"

"NO! Unlessth you get me one and leave me alone!"

"Hell no! Now, give it back!"

"NO!"

Lola got aggressive and tried to kick him in his crotch, but Daffy backed away just in time. She tried banging him on his noggin. He let it go and Lola snatched it and tried to crawl away, but Daffy grabbed her foot and pulled her back in. She tried to hold the floor to keep him from doing so, but it didn't work. She started to sweat and her hair was getting damp from it as she fought Daffy for her PSP. Then, Daffy pulled her along with the PSP and they began fighting in front of everybody. Lola punched him in the stomach and Daffy smacked her across the face. She then kicked him on the chest and he grabbed her ears and pulled them so hard, the pinched her head like a bee sting. She cringed as she grabbed for Daffy's beak and pulled it off. Then, smack him in his face with it. Daffy snatched his beak back while still pulling on the handheld Playstation. As he placed it back on, Lola kicked in in his crotch hard, causing him to fall to his knees a little. He stood back up and planted a headlock on Lola, still holding the PSP in the other hand. She used one hand to try to get Daffy off while still holding her PSP. She was choking as she was turning colors, but that didn't stop her. She tried to smack him, but Daffy just blocked it and choked her even harder. She was starting to go limp as she turned purple. Finall, she tripped him up and it made them both release the PSP. It was flying towards a wall between the restrooms. They both gasped in unison as they frantically ran to the wall to catch it, but they didn't see the wet floor sign and they slipped simultaneously towards the floor. They watched in horror as the expensive game system finally slammed into the wall and literally broke into a million pieces, including the game disc. Lola was in tears as she saw her PSP break, all thanks to Daffy.

"Now, look what ya did!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Daffy was breathing as hard as an exhausted dog as he sat on his knees.

"Well, if you would've let me play, none of this could've happened!" He yelled back between breaths. Lola was about strangle the tired duck, but Bugs came and grabbed her just in time. She was trying to get herself free from his grip, but he tugged even harder at every pull she made.

"Don't, Lola!" He yelled. "It's only gonna make it woise."

"But, he made me break my Playstation Portable!" She whined.

"Ya gonna get our asses kicked out if ya don't lighten up!" She froze in her place. She knew that he was right. If she doesn't straighten herself up, all of the hungry Looneys and Sony were gonna starve.

"Okay." She said softly as she allowed Bugs to release her and stand up. She dusted herself off as she walked back to her seat next to Sony. Bugs sat back down next to her and handed her a napkin so she could wipe the sweat and tears from her face. Then, when Daffy sat back in his seat, everybody was staring at them with weird looks on their faces. Daffy was not in the mood for the staring contest.

"Alright, people! Show'sth over!" He yelled at the other customers, who went back to eating immediately. Lola looked down at the table with sadness. Bugs patted her on the back to comfort her.

"That was the best gift I ever had… and now, it's gone!" She whined, wiping every tear on the napkin. Bugs started to show a little tear himself.

"Calm down, Lola. It's really no big deal, doc." He suggested. Lola looked at him with a loving smile. "Besides, dis was da same exact way I broke my Xbox. It was lame anyway."

"But, the PSP wasn't lame, Bugs. It was actually the best thing I could ever get my hands on than a basket of carrots for Easter." She embraced him, still sending tears down her sweaty face. Sylvester interrupted their little emotional moment.

"Hey! We're sthuposthed to be gettin' our grub on, everybody!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and ran for the buffet. Everybody else followed, except for Lola, Bugs, and Sony. He helped her up as they walked up to Sony.

"Trust me on dis though." Bugs started. "Once ya start eatin', you'll feel a lot betta."

Lola smiled with satisfaction as she picked up Sony and craddled him in her arms.

"I suppose." She agreed calmly as she headed for the buffet with Bugs.

Later, after breakfast…

They decided to spend a day in the mall. Wile E., Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, and Sylvester Jr. decided to hang out with each other while the others did their own shopping. Lola had Sony in a stroller as they walked around the Main Square Mall. Sony squealed at every place that was there, including the arcade. They decided to visit the pet store to find Sony a playmate. There was a variety of pets to choose from and they were puzzled. Wile E., Sylvester, and Sylvester Jr. checked out the fish and birds while Bugs, Lola, Sony, and Daffy went to see the rodents and reptiles.

"Oooooh!" Lola geered. "They have geckos! I love geckos!" She ran over to a tank full of different species of geckos to choose from. Bugs patted her on the back as he walked on.

"Lola, in case ya have forgotten, we're lookin' for a playmate for Sony, not a pet for you." He reminded. Lola sighed as she walked along.

"It wasn't like I was really gonna get one, Bugs." She complained. Sony roared in surprise and this startled the three Looneys.

"What is it, Sony?" Bugs asked. Sony jumped out of the stroller and ran over to one of the big reptile cages. It had a white crocodile sleeping under a heat lamp inside. He tapped the glass with his nail and that woke the croc up. He was also speechless to see Sony. Sony looked up at the name tag on the glass and saw the word "Yarniki" on it. That was a croc's name. He roared with happiness as laid his paws on the outside glass. Yarniki roared back as he wagged his tail frantically. Lola, Bugs, and Daffy were confused as they ran up to Sony.

"Looks like dis croc used to be a friend of his." Bugs guessed. Sony nodded as he frantically meowed at him, telling him to purchase Yarniki. Bugs chuckled as he walked over to an employee.

"Well, looks like Sony found a playmate for himself. I'll be right back." He told his two Looney friends, who stayed with Sony until he got back. Lola and Daffy smiled at the two animals, who were wagging their tails with happiness while staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I was planning to get a croc anyway." Lola said to Daffy, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "It would've been funny if that croc bit your assth right now." Lola turned to him and grabbed the collar of his sweater in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean, Daffy?" She asked furiously. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Bugs with Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., and Wile E. along with an employee equipped with a portable crocodile cage and a leash.

"Lola, behave yaself." Bugs demanded calmly. Lola started to shiver as she lowered Daffy back on his feet. He dusted himself off as she did.

"Sheesh! Control yoursthelf, Lola." Daffy complained. "Justht because the I borke your Playsthtation Portable, doesthn't mean you have to sthtart a non-sthtop tantrum every time I make a comment about you."

Lola was about to say something, but Wile E. interrupted.

"Lola, I think Daffy has a point." He agreed. "You shouldn't act like this over a broken handheld game system. It's not natural for your kind of rabbit."

"Which is what?" She asked in wonder. Bugs placed an arm around her shoulder as he turned her towards the croc's cage.

"Dat employee right dere is actually a college friend of mine. His name is Gregory Hare." He told her. "He knows everything about animals… and it's not just a coitain species. He knows ALL of dem."

"Really?"

Bugs nodded.

"So, can he tell me what kind of rabbit I am?"

"Why certainly, ma'am." Greg replied in a country accent. "You're the same rabbit as Bugs, except you always wear yo' ears down. So, dat kinda makes ya like a sexier version of Bugs… sorta."

"No wonder." Lola said to herself.

"And, uh…" Bugs started as he looked at Lola up and down. "…sexier is right." He purred sexually after that. Lola rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Bugs…" She called in a sarcastic tone. Bugs chuckled.

Greg tied the leash around Yarniki and walked him to the cage and locked him in securely. He handed the cage to Bugs.

"How much for dis croc?" He asked. Greg thought for a minute.

"Well, since ya'll are my closest friends, I guess we can lower da price for lil' Yarniki here." He replied. "Da old price fo' him was 65 dollars, but fo' you guys, you'll only pay 10."

Daffy, Sylvester, and Bugs whistled.

"Damn! That's cheaper than cheap!" Lola exclaimed.

"I agree." Sylvester Jr. replied. "That hasth to be the cheapestht pricthe for a pet crocodile in the whole universe!"

"Dat's because Greg can be a good buddy sometimes." Bugs agreed as he reached in his right fur pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Greg.

"Thank ya very much." He replied as he took the money. "Da croc's all yours."

Later…

All the Looney Tunes met in the food court for their lunch. Bugs and Lola were at a table alone, away from the others, who sat near the center of the court. Lola was eating some chinese food while Bugs was eating a sub sandwich from Subway. He noticed that Lola was eating very slowly and taking her time. He showed a concerned look on his face as he swollowed a piece of his sandwich and placed it down on his plate.

"Lo, are you okay?" He asked with concern after picking up his sandwich and taking another bite. Lola looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just pissed off at Daffy for breaking my Playstation Portable. I always knew that duck was such a bitch." She replied with an attitude. Bugs wiped his mouth with a napkin as he spoke.

"C'mon now, Lola. I expected ya to be over it by now. Why are ya still worryin' about it?"

"That was a present from a high school friend of mine, Kavasia Raccoon. She works with the Sony Electronic company and she offered me the Playstation Portable before it even came out. That was the best gift ever… (sniff) …but now, Daffy had to break it." Her voice began to crack as she released a tear and it dropped in her food, but she didn't notice. Bugs placed his sandwich down and got up from his seat. He walked to Lola and patted her on the back. Then, he pulled out a napkin and wiped her face with love in his heart.

"Gee, Lo. I didn't know it was dat serious to ya." He said softly. Lola looked up at her husband and stood up to embrace him, still crying in his arms. He showed a look of determination as he patted her gently to calm her down.

Over at Daffy, Sylvester, and Sylvester Jr.'s table…

"Did you really have to fight Lola for her PSP?" Sylvester asked Daffy.

"Fuck yeah! She alwaysth getsth the bestht damn sthtuff! Now, I broke the goddamn thing… all becausthe she couldn't let me play!" He replied angrily. Sylvester Jr. was eating his second slice of pizza as he spoke.

"But, you didn't have to go all aggressthive on her like that. Your lucky that we didn't get kicked out for it."

"Getting kicked out didn't matter! If only she could've let me play, her damn Playsthtation Portable wouldn't break!"

"It wasth your fault." Sylvester pleaded.

"My toughts exactly, Sly." Bugs agreed from behind Sylvester. He turned around and looked up at the angry rabbit.

"Ya got my wife cryin' her heart out over dere all because of you!" Bugs yelled. That made everybody freeze and look at the center table in wonder. Daffy stood up and stomped up to Bugs.

"It wasthn't my damn fault, Bugsth! It wasth hersth!" He yelled in face.

"She told me dat da Playstation Portable you broke was actually a special friends-only gift from one of her high school friends. I tink she said her name was Kavasia Raccoon. Anyway, she got dat gift free from Sony Electronic Company herself and now, she really wants ya to do something about it!"

Daffy froze for a moment. "A gift from a friend. Big deal!"

"I protest that!" Yelled a deep female voice from behind Bugs. They all turned and saw Kavasia herself. She was a purple raccoon with white stripes, sinister-looking neon green eyes, and was wearing a blue v-neck sweater with black jeans. She had Lola walking beside her, having her arms around her. She was still crying, but just a little.

"My best friend's crying over a broken system I gave her because she deserved the game in the first place!" Kavasia yelled with determination. "She was a VIP to an animal shelter I used to work at and she was paid with respect from me and my fellow workers at the Playstation Factory. They loved her caring personality to the animals so much, I decided to give her a Playstation Portable as a gift for being such a good friend. Now, that you've broken it, Daffy, you have to pay for it."

"Pay for it?" Daffy asked furiously. "Exthactly how much do I have to pay?"

"Well, judging by the desctiption Lola told me about how you broke it, you'll have to pay 2,000 dollars plus 5,000 more."

"7,000 dollarsth! What'sth the exthtra 5,000 for anyway?"

"For disrespecting my friend along with breaking the copy of Darkstalkers Chronicle that was in the system."

Daffy's whole beak dropped after that response. Bugs, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., and Wile E. laughed their heads off along with Kavasia after drying her tears. Daffy began to blush as he slowly sat back down in his seat, having his head between his shoulders with guilt.

Kavasia regained herself as she continued. "You have to pay the money by two days and in return, we'll give Lola a new one and a new copy of Darkstalkers Chronicle as well."

Daffy listened, but didn't reply. He was too embarrassed to say anything for the rest of the day. Lola hugged Kavasia with love.

"Thanks, girlfriend." She pleaded happily. The purple raccoon embraced her back.

"I wanna stay with ya, Lo." She replied. Lola gasped with surprise as she heard this.

"Bugs, can she! Please?" She pleaded to her husband, who simply smiled and nodded in response. Sylvester shook his head.

"And thisth day couldn't get any better." He said to himself.

To be continued…


	5. Sony and Yarniki's Friendship History

Chapter 5: Sony and Yarniki's Friendship History

Things became wild with Sony around. Lola found him and now, he found his only friend since he was an even smaller cub. As soon as the Looneys settled down, Sony and Yarniki were playing with each other on the PS2. They were playing Namco Museum. The Looneys were all watching and they loved every moment of it.

"Aw! They must be friends for real." Lola exclaimed. Kavasia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." She agreed. "But, does Sony really know that croc really well?"

"Looks like he does. Speaking of which, I'm gonna call the zoo." Lola stood up and walked up to a telephone. Bugs gasped at the sound of that.

"What?" He asked. "Lola callin' da zoo? You are gonna tell them that you have Sony, right?"

"Not yet… "Lola bowed her head with sadness. "…well, actually I am."

Sony paused the game with surprise as he heard this and meowed in question. Lola nodded.

"Yeah. I've gotta do this… for my sake." She slowly picked up the phone and was about to dial the number, but Sony came out of nowhere and bit her hand hard. "OW! Sony, I have to call them and tell them! I know you don't wanna leave us, but I have to do this!" She picked up the desperate cub by the frill of his neck and placed him on the floor gently. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number. The other line picked up.

"Hello, ACME Zoo." A male voice called. Lola sighed.

"Hi. This is Lola Bunny." She spoke back.

"Hello, Lola. How may I help ya?"

"I was wondering how much money we earn if we return the white tiger cub."

"20 million dollars. Why?"

"Oooh. (clears throat) Well, I happen to have him right here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I named him Sony."

"Nice name, but he already has a name."

"What is it?"

"Tanka."

"Oh. When can I return him?"

"As soon as we get Yarniki the white crocodile back as well."

"Which we have with us as well."

"OH! Well, now. You got both of them critters. You wanna know about their friendship history?"

"Yeah. How about this: You tell us about their history and I'll give them both back."

"Sounds like a plan. So, you want me to come over or do ya wanna come over to the zoo?"

"You coming over is just fine." Lola was on the verge of tears at this moment. She sniffled a little, but luckily the zookeeper on the other line didn't hear. Sony noticed and he began to whimper.

"A'ight. See ya then. Bye." The line clicked off. Lola hung up the receiver and wiped another tear. Bugs felt sorrowful for her and embraced her gently.

"I had to do it, Bugs." She whined between tears. "I just had to."

"Shhh." Bugs whispered. "It's gonna be alright, Lo. Calm down." He patted her on the back softly. Sylvester started to tiptoe away while this was happening. Daffy noticed.

"Sthly, where are you going?"He asked, disturbing the bunnies from their emotional moment.

"Me?" Sylvester asked nervously. "I was justht… um… uh… going to the… um… the bathroom. Yeah! That'sth it. Heh, heh." Bugs became suspicious.

"Are ya sure, doc?" He asked with a little anger in his voice. Lola grew scared.

"Bugs, there's something I have to tell you…" She started with confidence. "Sylvester and I… we… you know…"

"You and Sylvester what?" Bugs asked, turning red.

"LOLA AND I MADE LOVE THE OTHER DAY!" Sylvester yelled really fast, but Bugs still caught it.

"You and Lola did what?" The gray rabbit ran up to the black & white cat and dove for a punch. Sony growled as he offered to help stop this massive fight. He tugged on Bugs' ear as he tried to pull him off, but Bugs reached back and grabbed the small cub by his neck.

"DIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMN IT!" He yelled at the cub, who whimpered fearfully.

"Bugs, stop it!" Lola yelled. Yarniki just laid down as he covered his eyes with his tail, shivering. Daffy couldn't take it anymore and ran up to Bugs and picked him up fron his neck. Then, gave the angry rabbit an extremely hard punch that made everybody freeze and become silent, including the zookeeper who just walked in. Kavasia gasped as she covered her mouth with horror. The zookeeper finally broke the silence.

"Goddamn, Daffy. That was one hell of a punch!" He exclaimed in a country voice.

Bugs was also shocked at how powerful the punch was. He covered his mouth in pain as he cringed.

"That'sth for beating up my friend!" Daffy yelled. "You didin't even give Sthylvesthter or Lola enough time to apologizthe!"

"Apologize? For what?" The zookeeper asked as he slowly walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"For makin' love with Lola the other day." Sylvester replied weakly as he slowly sat up. The zookeeper offered a hand to him and he pulled the exhausted cat up. "She couldn't resthistht."

"I see. By da way, my name's Frank."

"Pleasure." Lola greeted as she took his hand. "I suppose you're here to pick up Sony… I mean, Tanka and Yarniki."

"After I tell y'all about their friendship history."

Minutes later…

Everybody settled down and gathered around Frank so they could hear his story.

"Now, even thought I was a teenager when they became friends, I was quite impressed with their friendship." Frank started. "That was when Yarniki and Tanka were just born."

"But, shouldn't those two be grown up by now?" Bugs asked, holding a white cloth near his mouth.

"Yeah, they should… but, listen to this. Their friendship is what made them stay babies forever."

"Huh?" Everybody asked surprisingly.

"Yep. It all started back when I had my first job as a zookeeper. I was 17."

(Flashback)

Frank was walking around the zoo, checking up on every animal. When he came to the main office, he saw a female white tiger and a female white crocodile laying in one corner of their own. Frank's father, George, was the manager of the zoo. The young teenager walked up to his father with curiousity.

"What goin' on, Pop?" Frank asked, standing next to his dad.

"It looks like Korina and Tai are startin' to have babies. I didn't want them to have labor in there cages, so I settled them in here." Frank's father, Tony, replied.

"Which one is which again?"

"Korina's the White Crocodile and Tai's the White Tiger."

"I just noticed somethin'. They're both white animals."

Tony paused for a moment before he spoke. "Well, darn tootin'! They both ARE white! I never noticed dat. You have good eyes, son!"

"Thanks."

(Flashback)

"Korina and Tai?" Lola asked. "Those were Yarniki and Tanka's mothers?"

"Yep. They were good girls, too… before they were pregnant." Frank replied.

(Flashback)

By the time Tanka and Yarniki were 5 months old, Tai and Korina didn't care for them anymore somehow. Frank noticed and decided to raise them as his pets. Tony was shocked to hear that Tai and Korina weren't caring for them.

"How come they couldn't?" He asked his teenage son.

"Don't know, Pop. But, I gotta admit. It's a good thang they didn't care for 'em. I'm a pro at pet care. I'll take good care of them." Frank promised.

4 years later…

Frank was now 21 and Tanka and Yarniki were just turning 4. As soon as Frank came back from college, he found that Tanka and Yarniki weren't in their playpen at his house. He dropped his bags and ran all around the house, looking for the two babies. He accidently bumped into his mother, Yolanda.

"Frank, what seems ta be da matta, boy?" She asked in her country voice similar to Tony's.

"Tanka and Yarniki went missing!" Frank frantically replied. "Have you seen 'em, Ma?"

"Not since dis mornin', I'm afraid. Try askin' ya fatha."

He ran into the garage and found Tony working on a broken muffler in his Twin cab F-350 Super Duty. Frank ran up to him and was horrified.

"Pop, have ya seen Tanka and Yarniki anywhere?" He asked. Tony had a worried look on his face as well.

"I saw them playin' in da driveway just a few minutes ago. Somehow, they both disappeared. I did hear a terrified squeal before I saw them missin'." Tony replied. Frank gasped as he looked upon the driveway and saw a small spot of blood. He walked up to it and sniffed it a little.

"Dat's Yarniki's blood!" He exclaimed as he looked down and saw an open sewer hole in the middle of the driveway. He climbed down into the hole and looked for them. When he walked about 3 miles away from the ladder, he saw a white figure being waved around by a bigger, darker figure.

"Yarniki?" He called, but no reply. He got a little closer and saw a splash seconds later. He gasped as he finally made out who it was.

"Tanka!" He screamed as he ran up to the tiger cub's unconcious body. "Tanka, what happened?"

Since Tanka couldn't talk, he just meowed as he pointed his nose towards two large, green crocs being fought by Yarniki.

"Oh, shit!" Frank yelled as he watched the fight in a terrified position as he held Tanka tightly in his arms.

Yarniki was brave whilst fighting the crocs and Frank's frown soon became a smile as he saw this. He saw Yarniki's wound on his front left leg.

"That's how he got hurt. He got bitten tryin' to save Tanka." He said to himself.Tanka soon woke up and smiled weakly as Yarniki finally finished them off.

5 minutes later…

Frank walked back in the house just in time for dinner. Yolanda was already cooking while Tony was setting up the table. He carried the weak tiger and croc in his arms as he walked in. Yolanda was shocked as she gasped with horror right after she placed the pot roast in the oven.

"Oh, God!" She exclaimed as she picked up the animals. "What da hell happened?

"I found them in the sewer hole in our driveway and Tanka was attacked by a sewer croc while he was playing with Yarniki. Then, lil' Yarniki here fought bravely until those sewer crocs were out. Yarniki actually saved Tanka!" Frank explained. Tony walked up to them and shook his head.

"I don't believe it! They became friends. I could imagine a white tiger and a white crocodile being friends." He said as he picked up the two unconcious animals.

"We should take dese two to da vet while the roast is cookin'. There's only an hour left of bakin'." Yolanda suggested.

Later…

Yolanda, Frank, and Tony were all waiting anxiously for Tanka and Yarniki. Minutes later, a vet came up to them. This made Frank stand up fast.

"Well?" He asked. The vet nodded.

"The two animals are all better now." The vet replied as she looked down to show them the two healed animals. Frank cried happy tears as he picked them up.

"We've noticed that they've been good friends and to reward them, we inserted a special vaccination in their blood. It makes them the age they are now forever."

"Even for as long as 100 years?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. They'll be 4 years old fo' life."

(Flashback)

"…and soon afta dat, we raised them in the zoo in the same cage, knowing dat they'll neva fight each other." Frank finished.

"Amazing." Lola commented. Kavasia was in tears as she felt Lola's pain. Lola then started to cry.

"Well, a bargain is a bargain. Tanka and Yarniki are yours." Lola continued as she wiped a tear. Frank picked up the two animals and walked towards the exit, but then stopped at the doorway for a moment.

"Oh! Almost forgot." He pulled out a large bag of money and tossed it to Daffy, who got smushed by it. "The 20 million dollars are yours." Then, he left.

Kavasia walked up to the sack of money and opened it. She pulled out the 7, 000 dollars she needed to pay for a new PSP and a new copy of Darkstalkers Chronicle for Lola.

"Thank you, Daffy." She said to the smushed duck, who just had his arm out and gave a thumbs up. Lola sat down on the floor with sadness. Bugs walked up to her and embraced her lovingly. Lola embraced back. Sylvester really felt bad for Lola finally returning Tanka and Yarniki. He walked up to the embracing bunnies and kneeled down towards them.

"Sthorry I made you pissthed about makin' love with Lola the other day. Like I sthaid before, she couldn't resthistht. Do you forgive me, Bugsy ol' pal?" He asked in an apologetic tone. Bugs slowly broke the embrace and then, hugged Sylvester.

"Yeah. I forgive ya, Sly. It was a modest mistake. I'm sorry for beatin' ya up." He replied.

"But… hee, hee! You sure pack one hell of a punch!"

"Tanks." They laughed together. Lola chuckled as Kavasia kneeled down beside her.

"You wanna finish Galaga Arrangement with me?" She asked in a calm voice. Lola turned to her best friend and smiled, drying the final tear.

"Not if we don't start over." She replied as she went to the PS2 and resetted the game. Kavasia came up beside her and grabbed her controller. Wile E. watched with Sylvester Jr. from the very back of the gym.

"Do you think Lola sthtill feelsth guilty about givin' up Sthony and Yarniki?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Wile E. shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but we'll hope for the best later on." Wile E. replied.

To be continued…


	6. A Deadly Comeback

Chapter 6: A Deadly Comeback

As Frank returned to the zoo, he walked into his dad's office. He was typing on his laptop.

"I'm back with the two critters, Pop." Frank greeted.

"Excellent, son!"

"The Looneys had 'em da whole time… and unfortunately, Lola really didn't wanna give 'em up."

"Dat's what happens when you keep a precious animal that's meant to be loved, son. By the way, we just got a new addition to our zoo since you left."

"Really?"

"Yep. I have no idea what kind of animal it is, though."

"What does it look like?"

"He looks like a giant brown weasel with a curly, prehensile tail."

"That's called a kinkajou, Pop!"

"You know about them things?"

"Yeah. They're really smart animals. Smarter than dogs."

"Really? Well, there's a perfect addition for us. You should place him in the same cage as Tanka and Yarniki. He seems lonely in his own cage."

"Why? He feels left out?"

"Exactly. He has a problem fitting in with the other weasels and I think he needs to be wit someone who can talk to him… sorta."

"Okay. I'll name him Kazami."

Minutes later…

Frank walked over to the kinkajou cage and easily noticed Kazami. He saw him sitting in a corner all by himself. Frank really felt sorry for him and decided to set him in the cage with Tanka and Yarniki. He entered the cage and picked up poor Kazami and craddled him in his arms.

"Feelin' down, huh?" He asked Kazami. The baby kinkajou just looked up at him and frowned in response. "I see. Well, Tanka and Yarniki will make perfect friends for you, lil' fella. C'mon! I want ya to meet 'em." He walked over to Tanka and Yarniki's den and he saw the two playing with each other. Kazami watched from Frank's arms for a few minutes and suddenly smiled.

"They've been friends since they were born, so I know they'll be nice to ya. In ya go." Frank explained as he opened the cage and allowed Kazami to run inside happily and playfully tackle Yarniki. Frank chuckled at this display.

"Well, now. I knew he'd fit in somehow." He said to himself as he left towards his father's office.

Meanwhile…

All the Looneys and Kavasia were all watching a movie and having chinese food. Lola was very depressed after finally returning Sony back to the zoo. Kavasia noticed by the way she was eating. She was taking her time.

"Lola, cheer up. You'll be fine without Sony." Kavasia told her. Lola nodded.

"I know that, but I just feel so uncomfortable without him." She replied.

"Why?" Daffy asked. "He was justht a dumb tiger anyway."

"SONY WAS NOT DUMB!" Lola yelled as she slammed her plate on the floor. "How dare you talk about Sony like that!"

"Well, it'sth my opinion. At leastht I paid for you damn Playstation Portable!"

Lola had it up to here with Daffy's insulting beak. She was about to give him a good punch, but Bugs stopped her by grabbing her shorts from behind.

"Lola, don't start dis again. Rememba what happened last time?" He begged her in a calm voice.

"Sorry, Bugs." Lola calmed down as she sat back down next to Kavasia. "I'm just so depressed that I can't stand another word from Daffy's mouth."

"Ya know what? Maybe dere is a way to calm ya down…"

"What?"

"A nice, hot shower."

"Bugs…"

"C'mon, Lo. I'm bein' serious here! I'm just tryin' ta help you outta your depression. You could have Kavasia wit ya if dat'll make ya feel betta."

Lola sighed. She knew her Bugsy was a very understanding guy and she couldn't refuse to let his words keep her from destroying whatever reminded her of Sony. She had no other choice but to take her husband's words, for her sake.

"Okay, Bugs. I'll take a nice, long shower to calm my nerves. At least you let me have someone to talk to while I'm in there." She finally said as she stood up.

"Dat's betta." Bugs sighed with relief as he stood and walked up to her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm tellin' ya dis for ya own good. I hope you realize dat."

"I surely do, Bugsy." She replied in a seductive tone as she moved closer for a passionate liplock. Bugs wrapped his hands around her back while she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Kavasia sighed at this passionate sight.

"This is exactly why I like Bugs so much. He seems so caring and full of life." She said to herself as she headed for the showers, waiting for Lola.

While Bugs and Lola were still in their kissing session, Bugs started being a little slick and slowly slid his large hands down from Lola's back to her ass. Her eyes grew wide and giggled as she closed her eyes again and savored Bugs' gentle massage. She moaned deeply as she felt this. Sylvester chuckled as he saw this.

"And I couldn't do any better." He muttered to himself as he took another sip of his soda.

Finally, after 10 minutes of kissing, the two bunnies finally released slowly and looked into each other eyes. However, Bugs couldn't stop massaging Lola's ass. She smiled as he continued.

"You're naughty, aren't you?" She asked in a sly tone. Bugs nodded as he licked his lips.

"As naughty as you want me to be, sweetheart." He replied in the same tone. "So, I'm guessin' dat you want some tomorrow night."

"Yeah… and I'll make the bed this time." She stroked under his chin sensually as she said this, then turned towards the showers with Kavasia. Bugs sighed as he watched her enter the room.

"Lola is really sometin', isn't she?" He asked in a dazed voice. Sylvester nodded.

"Asth alwaysth, Mr. Love Bunny." He replied in a sarcastic tone. Bugs chuckled at this reply as he sat next to the calm cat.

Meanwhile, in the shower room…

Lola was just getting her stuff from her locker while Kavasia was already sitting on a bench beside her.

"That was some kiss you pulled, girl." The purple raccoon commented. Lola giggled.

"Well, that shows you now much I love my Bugsy." She agreed. "You know, I never thought Daffy would be so unfaithful to animals."

"That bitch has some crazy sentimental issues, doesn't he?"

"Probably, but then again, it's pretty funny to see him pissed off like that."

"I get your drift."

Lola closed her locker and headed towards the showers. She undressed herself along the way and approached a shower stall and started up the warm water. Kavasia just stood by the wall near the stall.

"Do you still feel a little guilty about giving Sony away?" Kavasia asked. Lola nodded.

"Yeah." She replied as he lathered up her wash cloth with a bar of soap. "Knowing that he'll be alright with his crocodile friend, I shouldn't worry too much."

"I'm glad you just said that. Oh, and about your PSP…"

"What about it?"

"I just sent the money to SCEA and they're sending a new PSP to your P.O. Box along with the new copy of Darkstalkers Chronicle."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Actually, that fight you and Daffy had over that thing is exactly what he deserves for acting like a bastard."

"No kidding!"

Meanwhile, at ACME Zoo…

All the animals were fast asleep, including Frank and Tony. Kazami was asleep for a minute, but then opened his eyes slowly and shook Tanka and Yarniki until they woke up.

"C'mon." Kazami said in a Stitch-like voice. "We gotta get outta here and get ya back to Lola."

"Huh?" Tanka asked in a normal male voice. "But, Lola'll be fine without me. Her stupid-ass duck friend hates me!"

"So? Lola doesn't. She loves you with all her heart and besides, you told me that she was in tears when she had to give you away."

"Yeah, but…"

"Wouldn't wanna make her happy?"

"I guess."

"Okay, then. Yarniki!"

"Huh?" Yarniki asked in his Stitch-like voice as well.

"We gotta get moving if you and Tanka want to see Lola again."

"Oh, I wanna go back… but, it's not Lola I wanna see."

"What?" Tanka asked.

"I wanna see that purple raccoon friend she has. She's pretty."

Kazami and Tanka sighed in annoyance.

"Crocs!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Anyway, I know how to get out, but you two have to keep quiet."

Tanka and Yarniki nodded as they sliently followed Kazami to the cage exit. Kazami looked up at the cage bars and noticed a padlock on it. He couldn't use a key, so he had an idea.

"I'll just unlock it with my claw." He whispered. "Yarniki, give me a boost."

Yarniki allowed Kazami to get on his snout and slowly lifted him up towards the lock, having Kazami standing on the nose. Tanka was a little worried as he looked around the rest of the cage with his eyes.

"Are you really sure about this? It might come back on the news again if Frank finds us missing again." He whispered with a little worry. Kazami scoffed as he inserted a sharp nail from his finger into the keyhole and started unlocking it.

"At least, they'll understand why you escaped this time: to go back to Lola." He replied. "Just stay calm and follow me. I'm smarter than a dog, ya know."

"I'll have to believe him on that one." Yarniki agreed. "This weasel has what it takes to escape."

"That's what you think." Tanka remarked under his breath as Kazami finally got the lock bolted open and he slowly took the lock off. He tapped Yarniki's nose, telling him to settle him down. As soon as Kazami pushed open the cage doors, Tanka and Yarniki quickly ran out. Then, Kazami closed the door as he walked out.

"Hey, watch this!" Kazami whispered as he placed the unlocked padlock on his curly tail and slung it back on the cage, locking again in the process.

"Cool." Yarniki commented.

"Thanks. Now, I've seen these garage men take the trash out from that path over there." Kazami pointed to a passage with bushes on either side. "That's the quickest and safest way out."

"Are you sure we won't get caught going this way?" Tanka asked.

"Don't worry. Sure, I just got here, but I've seen it, okay? Before I came here, I saw a herd of zebras escape without getting caught. If they can do it, we can."

"You sound sure."

"Just follow me." The three snuck out the pathway and it led to a sidewalk in the city. Not many cars were out because it was late at night, so they were pretty much safe out of harm's way.

"Do you know where the gym is?" Kazami asked. Tanka nodded.

"Yeah. We just need to run down this sidewalk and then, there's a big brick building you can't miss. That's the gym." He replied. Yarniki was just sitting there watching them talk.

"Okay. Let's go." Kazami demanded as they ran down the sidewalk towards the gym, having Yarniki waddling awkwardly as fast as he could behind them.

Meanwhile, in the gym…

Bugs was nearly half-sleep when Lola came back with a bathrobe on, holding her towel and washcloth in one arm. He was laying in his sleeping bag, ready to snore when Lola tapped him on the shoulder, nearly startling him.

"I see there's a good reason why you said that you wanted some tomorrow night instead of tonight." She said as she placed her towel and cloth in the clothes hamper. Bugs slowly sat up and yawned as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Yeah, good reason." He yawned. "So, did da shower help?"

"A little. Thanks for suggesting that, Bugs."

"Don't mention it, Lo. My fatha always told me: 'When dere's sometin' botherin' ya, a nice hot shower can really heal ya.' He tells me dat all da time, even when I was just all alone."

"I'm sure he did." She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She was about to remove her robe, but she stopped for a moment and looked back at Bugs with a seductive smile on her face.

"Are you watching me?" She asked in a playful tone. Bugs just sat back and got comfortable.

"Mmmmmaaaaabye!" He sang out as he pulled out a carrot. Lola giggled as she placed her robe back on and pulled out her pajamas. Then, without looking back, slowly started taking off her robe, showing Bugs her bare back. He raised an eyebrow sexually.

"Awwww, yeah. Take it off, baby! Whoo!" He exclaimed. Lola heard him and just let the robe fall to the floor by her feet. Bugs' eyes bugged out as he saw this.

"Goddaaamn! Dis is startin' to look delicious!" He muttered seductively as he leaned back even farther.

Meanwhile…

Kazami, Tanka, and Yarniki were still running down the city limits. They stopped at where Tanka has explained, but the building wasn't there.

"What the f…! Where the hell is it, Tanka?" Kazami exclaimed in anger.

"I could've sworn it was right here! I know it's here! I just know it!" Tanka replied in a panicked tone. Yarniki just sat at the edge of the curb and stared at a big brick building right across from him and looked smug as he heard the two arguing.

"Look! I volunteered to help you two escape, including myself, and this is the thanks I get? What a bunch of bullshit!"

"Don't take it that way, man!"

"GUYS!" Yarniki yelled.

"WHAT?" The two yelled back in unison. Yarniki pointed to the building.

"It's across the street from here. We just need to cross the street and we're there." He replied. Kazami and Tanka blushed with embarassment.

"I hate it when you do that." Tanka muttered as he began to proceed across the street. Yarniki and Kazami then followed.

"Okay, I'll admit. You crocs can be quite sneaky when it comes to being in the streets." Kazami confessed.

"What can I say?" Yarniki asked sarcastically. Then, lights from a storage truck started to shine to the left of them, but they never noticed until they heard a truck's horn. They froze and turned towards the headlights and gasped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed together as they quickly attempted to run across, but the truck was too fast for them and Kazami's tail got smashed by the wheels of the truck. Tanka saw this and ran to his rescue.

"Are you okay?" The white tiger cub asked. Kazami held his tail in pain as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied as he rubbed his tail. Yarniki ran back up to them in panic.

"Guys, we really should…" He was about to say before he was cut off by a Corvette's motor approaching. They reacted too soon and the car suddenly ran all three of them over, spewing blood from their mouths and was knocked out. The driver of that car was smashed into the front glass of his car and was knocked out cold as well. Minutes later, an ambulance and animal control arrived.

Inside the gym…

Most of the Looneys were sound asleep, since they couldn't hear the sirens wailing outside. Sylvester was still awake as he heard the sirens and walked up to the window to see what was going on.

"What'sth happening out there?" He wondered outloud as he looked out the gym's windows. He was shocked to see the accident outside and was even more shocked when he saw three animals, limping with unconciousness and with blood dripping non-stop out of their mouths, having some staining their fur, or in Yarniki's case, his scales. Sylvester covered his mouth in shock as he turned back around and headed towards his tent and laid down on his sleeping bag next to his son.

"Oh, my God! I justht hope it'sth gonna be on the newsth in the morning!" He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	7. A Shocking Secret Revealed

Chapter 7: A Shocking Secret Revealed

(Just to let you know, the Loonatics are making a special appearance in this chapter. Enjoy!)

It was the next morning and Sylvester Jr. was the first to wake up by the time the sun was rising. He wasn't hungry for breakfast yet, so he decided to watch the morning news until he was. He turned the volume down, so he wouldn't wake up anybody. As he was watching, a news reporter was live at the scene where the accident Tanka, Kazami, and Yarniki were involved.

"I'm Davy Weasel reporting live from ACME Avenue where a deadly accident was set last night at around 10:37." The reporter started. "Three innocent animals, a kinkajou, a white croc, and a white tiger cub, were victims of the accident. They were ran over by this red Chevy Corvette that's completely covered in the animals' blood behind me. The driver of the vehicle is unknown, but was also injured in the accident. Animal control officals have reported that the animals were completely ran over on their backs by the car and having them spewing out blood from their mouths as the fell into an unconcious state. The condition of the animals is not confirmed at this time, but the driver's condition is okay. We will continue full coverage on the animals' injury condition as soon as we get the report. Reporting live from ACME Avenue, Davy Weasel, Channel 7 News…"

Soon enough, all the Looneys were watching this as they were awaken by the fact that three animals were injured. Lola gasped in horror as she recongized the animals.

"That was Sony and Yarniki! Oh, my God! I hope they're okay!" She screamed as Bugs embraced her affectionately.

"Who's da big, curly-tailed weasel though?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice as he held his wife close.

"That wasth a kinkajou, Bugsth." Sylvester Jr. replied. "It sthaid stho on tv."

"I bet that kinkajou tried to get them back to us." Lola thought outloud. "Kavasia, we gotta get my PSP, then go the the ACME Animal Hospital and see how they're doing."

"Okay. We better get dressed… and fast!" Kavasia agreed as she ran towards her new tent that Bugs put up not too long ago. Lola was about to follow her, but Bugs stopped her for a second.

"Rememba what I promised last night, doc?" He asked softly. Lola smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah. I remember. Kavasia and I will be back in time for our little 'love moment'. I promise." She whispered as she kissed him on the mouth before she headed to Kavasia's tent.

"Man, am I gonna fuck her good tonight?" Bugs muttered to himself as he went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Sylvester and Daffy followed. Sylvester Jr. and Wile E. watched as they continued watching the television.

"I sure hope thosthe animalsth are okay." Sylvester Jr. sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, at ACME Animal Hospital…

Tanka woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. He was in a recovery room with Yarniki, who was healing under a heat lamp, and Kazami, who was in his own chambers healing as well. Minutes later, a doctor walked in the room.

"Well, now! The white tiger cub's finally awake." He said in a country voice. "Your owner, Frank, was awfully worried about ya. Here he comes now."

Right on cue, Frank walked in with his father. They were relieved that the three animals were okay.

"Thank god! That was a really deadly accident, but you're alive!" Frank exclaimed. Tony walked over to Yarniki's tank and tapped on the glass.

"Wait 'til Lola sees ya'll. She'll cry 'til her eyes turn red." He said.

"I agree."

Tanka was relieved to see them as he meowed softly. Frank awed at that as he picked up the cub and embraced him.

"Should we stay with them until Lola gets here?" He asked his father.

"Good idea. We'll keep them company."

Meanwhile…

Lola and Kavasia just arrived at the Looney Post Office to pick up the PSP. Kavasia pulled out her battery powered radio while Lola inserted her P.O. Box key into her little door. Kavasia had on the news and turned it up so Lola could hear.

"Hey, Lo." She called. "You've gotta listen to this."

"…and now, an update on the deadly animal accident. Animal experts say that the cause of the innocent animals' injury was by being completely ran over by the vehicle over their heads and blood sprayed out of their mouths and rendering them in an unconcious state…" The radio spoke before Lola interrupted.

"Oh, my god! They could've been killed by that!" She screamed as she pulled out her PSP and her new copy of Darkstalkers Chronicle and placed them both in her backpack. "I hope they're okay."

"Then, you better hear this." Kavasia suggested as she resumed the volume of the radio.

"We do have a message on their condition. The vets say that the three animals are alive and well. That's amazing!"

"They're alive?" Lola asked softly, but surprisingly.

"That is amazing. They get ran over on the head…" Kavasia started before she was cut off.

"They're allive!" Lola repeated a little louder.

"…and they live. Talk about an animal miracle worth keeping on tape."

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" Lola screamed again before she quickly placed her backpack on her back and embraced her best friend. She leaked happy tears afterwards. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, KAVASIA!"

"I can't believe it either, Lola." The purple raccoon felt her best friend's happiness and smiled while embracing her back. "Shall we head towards the ACME Animal Hospital and see them?"

Lola regained herself as she released her embrace and wiped her tears.

"Yeah. I wanna thank that kinkajou for at least helping them escape. Who knows? I might agree to keep him, too."

"That's good. I love kinkajous. They're adorable."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's get a move on!" The two happy ladies ran out to Lola's shiny purple 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse, got in, and drove off to the animal hospital.

The good news spreaded like wildfire and everyone was happy to hear that Tanka, Kazami, and Yarniki survived an accident that could kill a domestic dog. Even at the gym, Sylvester Jr. heard the news and was too excited. He ran towards the kitchen table and got in his seat. Bugs and the other Looneys noticed the kitten's excitable behavior and was curious.

"What stheemsth to be all the exthcthitement about, sthon?" Sylvester asked.

"It'sth about thosthe animalsth that were ran over by the car! They sthurvived!" The happy kitten replied. Bugs froze bewteen putting a piece of his grilled carrot in his mouth. His mouth was open with shock as he dropped his fork and quickly dialed Lola's cell phone number on his cell.

"Lola? Did you hear da news?" He asked with excitement.

"Yeah! I'm heading to the animal hospital with Kavasia right now! I can't believe it!" Lola repiled from the other line. "We'll be home with them shortly."

"Alright." Bugs closed the lid of his cell phone and placed it on the table. He took a deep breath as he regained himself and continued eating.

"I know Lola isth happy as I don't know what right now!" Daffy screamed. "I love that tiger!"

"Ya do? I thought ya didn't like him."

"I didn't, but now, I do. He hasth a persthonality I didn't exthpect a white tiger cub to have!"

"Well, now. I haven't heard woids like dat come outta your beak in a long time, Daff. I'm happy for ya."

"Thank you very much."

Meanwhile, at the ACME Animal Hospital…

Yarniki was in Tony's lap while Frank was holding Tanka and Kazami in his arms. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Tony picked up the baby white croc and walked up to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who it was.

"The Loonatics?" He asked. Ace (a.k.a. Buzz) held out his hand to the zookeeper.

"Pleasure." He greeted as he shook Tony's hand. "We've been overhearing the visitors in the lobby and we wanted to see the survivors ourselves."

"Well, ya came to da right place! Come on in!" The Loonatics did so and they saw the Tanka and Kazami playing with Frank while Tony went to sit back down next to his happy son. "This croc's name is Yarniki. The white tiger cub's name is Tanka and the kinkajou is named Kazami."

"Nice to meet all three of you." Tech greeted to the animals as he took a seat. "They must be lucky."

"Lucky enough to be alive!" Rev Runner agreed.

"We're actually waiting for Lola to get here, so she can have a blessed reunion with her pets." Frank explained. Ace nodded as he sat next to Frank on the other side.

"So we've heard." He replied.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she gets in here." Lexi said to herself as she took her seat. Spaz picked up Kazami and held him in his arms as he sat down.

"What kind of animal is he again?" He asked Tony.

"A kinkajou. They're like big weasels with prehensile tails." Tony replied as he stroked Yarniki's chin.

"I like the tiger. Can I hold him?" Lexi asked. Frank nodded as he stood up and handed Tanka to her. "He's beautiful."

"Danger Duck, you haven't said a word since you came in. What's the matta?" Frank asked.

"Danger Duck's so happy that he's literally speechless. He can't say a single word. We've tried pleading him to talk, but he just wouldn't move his mouth." Ace replied. "Talk about passionate."

"Oh. Okay."

Meanwhile…

The purple vehicle of Lola pulled into the parking lot, near the entrance. Lola and Kavasia quickly ran out of the car and was about to run inside, but Lola suddenly stopped and pressed a button on her car remote. The car made a "blip-blip" sound and it was secure before they continued on inside. They apporached the information counter.

"Excuse me." Lola started. "Do you know which room the three survivors are?"

"They're in room D14." The doctor replied.

"Thank you." They procceded towards the room by an elevator. When they arrived at floor 4, they got out and ran to the door that said "D14" on it and entered. They were surprised to see that it was a party inside… and they saw the Loonatics as well.

"Where are my babies!" Lola yelled to everybody. Tanka and Yarniki recongized that voice and they replied by running towards the two ladies, having Tanka landing in Lola's arms while Yarniki landed in Kavasia's.

"Well, there she is. Surprised to see the Loonatics here, huh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know they loved them, too."

"They're so small, yet they managed to survive such a tradgic accident." Rev Runner agreed.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" Kavasia asked as she took her seat.

"Where's the kinkajou?" Lola asked as she walked around.

"You mean Kazami? He's sitting in Danger Duck's lap." Replied a male voice, which made her freeze.

"Who said that?"

"Look down at your arms."

She did so. She grew wide eyed for a second.

"Tanka? Did you just… talk?"

"Yeah. That's what I've been trying to keep as a surprise… and I suceeded."

At this moment, Lola's beautiful eyes became wet and glossy as she was about to cry. She embraced the tiger tightly.

"This is your shocking secret?" She asked.

"Yep… and it's not just me. Yarniki?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The white croc replied. This made Kavasia gasp.

"What the…? Did he just talk?" She asked her best friend.

"Yeah. Kazami can talk, too."

"Huh?" The kinkajou blurted out as he heard his name. That made everybody go quiet. The party was silent for about 10 minutes before Danger Duck finally broke the silence.

"Is it me… or did these animals just talk as if they were grown?" He asked.

"Danger! You finally spoke!" Rev Runner exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"All this time, you two, including Kazami, could talk?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. I make a great actor, don't I?" Tanka replied. Lexi nodded.

"Tell you what. You had us fooled there." She agreed. Ace sat back while sighing with relief.

"Goddamn." He muttered under his breath surprisingly. "All three of them had me fooled the most."

"Don't feel bad, Ace." Spaz encouraged. "I was just as fooled as you were."

"I thought baby animals couldn't talk until they were at least teens." Tech guessed.

"Well, you thought damn wrong!" Yarniki protested, which made everybody laugh.

"Nice sense of humor for some baby animals." Frank chuckled.

"They even talk like grown animals." Tony agreed.

This went on for the rest of the day until the sun went down. Lola and Kavasia agreed decided to let the Loonatics stay with them at the gym. As they got in the car, they had a bit of trouble. The small sedan of Lola's couldn't hold more than five people.

"We're not gonna be here all night, are we?" Rev Runner complained.

"I hope not. There's gotta be a way." Lola replied as she scratched the back of her head in thought. Then, right on cue, a blue shiny Chevy Equinox pulled up to them and was amazed to see its driver.

"Bugs?" Ace asked.

"Loonatics?" Bugs asked back. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"Lola kindly agreed to let us stay with you guys. I hope you won't mind." Spaz replied.

"No, not at all, docs. How about Yarniki, Tanka, and Kazami rides in da back seat of Lola's car while you Loonatics ride wit me? We're goin' back towards da gym together."

"Sounds good to me." Danger Duck replied as he opened the passenger door. "Ace, you can sit here."

"Nice." Ace replied as he took his seat while the other Loonatics took the other seats in the back. As soon as everybody was buckled in and ready to go, Bugs turned the SUV around and headed back to the gym, having Lola, Kavasia, and the three animals in the Eclipse followed.

Later…

"Whew! What a day! You should've been at our party, Bugs!" Lola started. They two bunnes were in their tent. "Everybody in the hospital celebrated with us."

"Dat's good ta hear, Lo." Bugs replied. "I'm glad ya enjoyed yaself."

"Me, too." She looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile as she turned around and slowly pinned her husband down to the sleeping bag on his back. "Now, I want some."

"Hold on." He clapped twice and the lights in the tent went dim. He placed his large hands around his wife's waist as he prepared to slowly slide her skirt off. She giggled as she felt his touch.

"You ready, baby?" She asked as she pressed her hands on his chest and began rubbing it sexually.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready, Lo." He slowly pulled her skirt down, showing her white underwear. Lola felt this and leaned foreword and kissed him passionately. They continued the romance for the other hour and 55 minutes before they finally fell asleep, happy to have Tanka, Yarniki, and Kazami with them.

To be continued…


	8. Treasure of Miracles

Chapter 8: Treasure of Miracles

The next morning came and now, with Yarniki, Tanka, and Kazami with the Looneys and the Loonatics, life was back to normal. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully, especially Bugs and Lola. They were sleeping in a position so adult-rated that I can't explain it right now. Anyway, by the time the sun rose from the horizon, Lexi was the first to wake up. She was startled a little when she noticed Tanka sleeping beside her. She smiled as she slowly sat up and picked up the sleeping tiger. As she lifted him up, she noticed that he felt heavier than he was last night. This was puzzling her.

"That's odd." She said to herself. "I thought Frank said that a vet stuck a needle in this tiger to make him stay at this age and size forever." As she stood up and walked around, holding Tanka in her right arm, she peaked into Sylvester's tent and found Yarniki. He was sleeping on top of Sylvester's Xbox. She saw that Yarniki was starting to gain weight too, due to the fact that the Xbox was getting crushed every 5 minutes. Her green eyes went wide at this predicament.

"This can't be happening." She said in a worried tone as she went towards the locker room and pulled out her cyber phone from her pocket and dialed Frank's number.

Meanwhile, at the ACME Zoo…

Frank was doing his usual morning duty of feeding the animals some breakfast. It was going normal as usual until…

"Frank Winstead, call on line 1!" A female announcer called from the speakers. Frank stopped his feeding duty and went to his father's office and picekd up the phone.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Frank, it's Lexi Bunny." The other line replied.

"Hey, Lexi. Did ya enjoy last night?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh. Why?"

"It's the animals. They seem to be… growing up."

"Growin' up? Whadda ya mean?"

"I mean the vaccination is somehow wearing off."

"But, the vets said that it would never wear out. What could've caused this?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope your dad will find out. Where is he?"

"He had to go to New York for an important meeting about stopping animal abuse. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Damn! Well, tell him to call me when he gets a chance, okay?"

"A'ight. Bye."

Back at the gym…

"Bye." Lexi said back before shutting down her phone and placing it back in her pocket. She was puzzled big time. How could the vaccination wear off so sudden? She had that question stuck in her head from that moment on. As soon as everybody else woke up, she acted normal. Tanka awoke 2 minutes later.

"Man, I feel like I gained some pounds." Yarniki yawned as he stretched. "Hey, Tanka! Slept well?"

"Yeah… but I'm wonderin' why Lexi was carrying me." Tanka replied as he lept out of Lexi's arms.

"You woke up quite early, doc." Bugs agreed. "What were ya doin' eoily dis mornin', Lexi?"

"I was a bit concerned about what's happening to the animals." Lexi replied, trying to keep as calm as possible. "They seem to be… how can I put this? …growing up naturally."

"What?" Lola exclaimed as she walked out with Bugs. "How can that be?"

"I asked Frank the same question. He doesn't know either."

"I don't what them to grow up!" Daffy and Danger Duck exclaimed in unison.

"I don't either. They're just so cute when it comes to being a survivor who just lived from a deadly accident."

"How did the vaccination wear off?" Sylvester asked stretching.

"That's exactly what I would like to know." Lexi stood up with a determined look on her face. Kavasia woke up the moment she did and this puzzled her.

"What's going on?" The purple raccoon asked.

"Yarniki, Tanka, and Kazami are somehow growing up when they're not supposed to and I'm gonna find out what could be behind this." After that, Lexi walked out of the gym with a determined look on her face, but stopped at the doorway for a minute.

"I could use a little company." She said, looking over her shoulder. Lola, Tanka, Kazami, and Sylvester agreed to come along. Ace (a.k.a. Buzz) wasn't looking too happy.

"Are you sure you wanna do this yourself, Lex?" He asked sitting up from his sleeping bag.

"I'll be fine, Ace." She replied, holding her head down. Ace noticed and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you loved animals just as much as Lola did."

"It seems weird, right?"

"No! Not at all. I'm actually happy for you." He turned her around and she looked straight into his eyes. Then, Ace caught her off guard by embracing her. "If your going to do this yourself with two animals and two Looney Tunes, I just wanna wish you good luck and be careful."

"Ace, please. We're superheroes. What could happen?" She smiled after that remark right when Sylvester, Lola, Tanka, and Kazami came up to her.

"We're ready when you are." Tanka said. Lexi nodded as she walked out with the four of them. Ace watched as he shook his head with a smile.

"I always knew Lexi was a real animal lover." He said to himself as he walked back to the others.

Meanwhile, at a nearby breakfast resturant…

Lexi, Lola, Sylvester, Tanka, and Kazami were sitting at a large table with their platters. As they were eating, they were talking about how the three animals could be growing up.

"Okay, let's think." Lexi started. "Lola, Frank told you about how he found the tiger and the croc, right?"

"Yeah." Lola replied. "He told me that he met them when he was 17. They were 4 years old when they got the vaccination."

"So, now they're 4. That means they're growing to the size they should be a this age… but what caused the vaccination to wear off?"

"Maybe it was from last night. We haven't been paying attention to what they were eating."

"Is that the reason?"

"Exactly." A country male voice replied from nowhere. They looked behind the seats and saw Frank coming towards them.

"Frank?" The ladies asked with surprise.

"Frankie! Happy to see ya!" Tanka exclaimed excidedly.

"Happy to see ya'll, too." Frank replied as he sat next to Lexi. "What caused their vaccination to wear out was due to what they ate… and I saw what they were eating."

"What?" Lola asked.

"In case you haven't been watchin', they were eatin' my Dad's special Macadamia Nut Pie. It was the Macadamia nuts that triggered their needles."

"I should've known." Lexi said to herself. "Is there some way we can get the vaccination back?"

"I don't think so."

"There has to be a way… and we're gonna find it together."

Meanwhile, at an animal shelter not too far from the zoo…

A gang of 12 wolves were gathered in the back room of the abandoned shelter. They were back there just talking, smoking, eating, and watching tv. A muscular white wolf with bright blue eyes, wearing a brown vest and brown khakis was sitting at the desk by the back wall, drinking iced tea and watching his gang members enjoy themselves.

"Hey, Justin." One of his members called, which was a short brown wolf with green eyes. "When are we gonna do something spontaneous?"

"And as soon as we find those animals that survived that car crash. That accident nearly killed my brother, Yarnell." Justin replied in a deep voice.

"Are you sayin' you want revenge on those animals, man? Sounds a bit harsh, doesn't it?"

"Not to me."

"I feel ya then. Those animals should've died from that accident."

"See what I mean?"

"Hey, ya'll!" A silver wolf called. "You better look at dis!"

"It seems we have breaking news!" The reporter started on the tv. "We've just received word from one of the Loonatics, Lexi Bunny. She just said that the three animals, named Tanka, Yarniki, and Kazami, are starting to grow up to their natural 4 year old size. The reason was because during their celebration party, they've eaten Frank's father, Tony's, Macadamia Nut pie. The Macadamia nuts is what caused their special vaccination to wear off. Unless there was some way to reverse this process, they'll be grown up forever."

"Excellent. I can get a tougher challenge after all." Justin commented evilly. "A'ight, boys. I got an idea on how we can get rid of those animals."

Later…

"Why are we at the beach, Lexi?" Kazami asked as they approached the seashores and sat in a blanket in the sand.

"Just to calm my nerves. This whole madness is giving me a craze infection." She replied. "Frank went back to the zoo and now, there's no way to reverse this. I'm getting worried."

"I feel the same way, Lexi." Lola agreed. Then, she felt a bump under her rear. "What the hell…?"

"What is it?"

"I just felt something bump under my ass."

"Well, why don't you move your ass and dig it out like a smart rabbit you are?" Tanka asked sarcastically. Lola groaned with annoyance as she started digging where she was sitting in the sand.

"You need to shut the fuck up, Tanka."

"Hey! It's just a joke."

"Right." She continued digging until she felt something soft and furry under the sand. She gasped as she dug even faster until another white tiger appeared from the sand. This tiger was just as big as Stitch and had real gold on his stripes, claws, and eyes. And he was tailless!

"Oh, my God! This tiger is beautiful!" Lexi exclaimed. "How did he get here?"

"I don't have no idea, but no matter. We'll keep him." Lola replied as she picked up the unconcious tiger. "Let's take him back to the gym and see if Wile E. can analyze him."

Later…

They arrived back at the gym in Wile E.'s special science tent. The golden eyed, striped, and clawed tiger woke up just in time to see a bunch of strangers surrounding him, but he soon found them friendly and relaxed.

"Well, now." Wile E. started. "He sure is a special tiger. He's tailless with golden eyes, stripes, and claws. I wonder what special features he has."

To answer his question, the tiger climbed on top of Daffy's head, placed his paws on top of it, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 5 seconds later, a huge pile of money appreared, covering the duck up to his neck. This shocked everybody.

"OH, MY GOD!" Daffy exclaimed. "MY WISH HASTH COME TRUE! I'M RICH! I'M RICH! WOO-HOO! WOO-HOO! HOO-HOO!"

What the hell…?" Bugs asked himself under his breath.

"He's a wish fullfiller." Wile E. guessed. "That's amazing."

"Let's name him… Treasure." Lola suggested.

"Not bad, Lola. Can he do something else?"

Treasure nodded as he leaped off of Daffy's head and onto Lexi's. He did the same process he did on her and Tanka, Kazami, and Yarniki started shrinking back to their baby sizes. This amazed Lexi.

"Hey! He is amazing." She said softly.

"Ya know, Treasure could be worth a lot of treasure as in money." Wile E. comprimised. "Let's see how much you're worth, little guy." He picked up Treasure, but then fell face first, still carrying him. This made Sylvester laugh.

"Heavier than he looksth, huh?" He asked between laughs. Wile E. nodded with embarrassment as he slowly sat up and allowed Treasure to climb on the money guesser machine.

"At least he undertstands english." Wile E. said as he walked up to the machine's keyboard and began typing.

As this was happening…

Justin and three of his gang members, Pierre, Louis, and Jackson, were watching from the gym windows. Amazingly, the Looneys and the others didn't notice. Pierre was a tan wolf with white spots on his back, wearing a blue vest and dark brown jeans. Louis was a green wolf with red eyes, wearing a yellow vest, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Jackson was a black wolf with bright orange eyes, wearing a baby blue jean vest and white jeans. He also had long rabbit ears going down to his black belt on his pants. As they were watching, they were anxious about Treasure.

"Damn. A golden striped, eyed, and clawed tiger with a wish-fullfillin' superpower." Louis said. "Talk about expensive. If he's worth a cheap price, then one of ya'll can slap me."

"What if he wasn't?" Pierre asked in a french accent.

"Then, you can knock me out 'cause I'm gonna faint anyway."

"Ya'll are a couple of fools." Jackson insulted in an almost-as-deep-as-a-whisper male voice. "What I can't believe is the Loonatics bein' with them."

"That shit don't matter." Justin complied. "We're just here to get the animals."

"But, they're small again." Louis interrupted, pointing to the three animals. This made Justin show a dumb look on his face.

"Well, damn! They're keepers, then. Let's just get that special tiger and keep him for money."

"Good idea, bozz." Pierre agreed. "Zis tiger could cost millions or even more."

Back in the gym…

After 4 minutes of typing, Wile E. finally figured out Treasure's price. Everybody whistled.

"Goddamn!" Danger Duck exclaimed. "He's expensive."

"He cost exactly 700 million dollars!" Wile E. read from the computer. "It must be the gold."

"Mustht be." Sylvester agreed. Lola and Lexi nearly fainted simultaneously, but caught themselves.

"Imagine how things would be if any of this goes out to the public." Lola warned.

Back outside…

Pierre simply slammed Louis on his head and it knocked him out as they heard the price of Treasure. Justin and Jackson kept their laughs in as they kept their focus in the window.

"700 million dollars?" Jackson asked himself. "Damn, he's worth more than a car, SUV, and house put together."

"Tell me about it." Justin agreed.

"So, how are we capturin' this money-makin' feline?"

"We'll just set an abush in the only place they'll take him: The ACME Pawn Shop for Pets."

"Sounds cool to me… I think."

"Pierre, pick up Louis and let's get outta here."

"Right-o!" Pierre replied as he picked up Louis' unconcious body and ran off with Justin, leaving a concerned and worried Jackson at the gym doors. He smiled passionately at Kavasia as he was staring at her.

Inside the gym…

Kavasia sensed somebody watching her from the door and she turned towards it, only to find that no one was there. She was stunned for a minute.

"I swear I thought somebody was staring at me." She said to herself as she turned her attention back to Treasure.

Back outside…

Jackson was in Justin's car with the other three boys of his and looked out the window. He sighed as he was in deep thought.

_That raccoon… _His thoughts started. _…I feel as though I've known her forever… or I'm in love with her. Either way, I had that awkward feeling inside. Maybe it'll all come together when we make out ambush. Hopefully, she'll be there. _

To be continued…


	9. Treasure's First Fight

Chapter 9: Treasure's First Fight

Soon after the Looneys and the Loonatics found out how much Treasure costs, it was time to take him to the ACME Pawn Shop for Pets. Among that request, Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, Daffy, and Kavasia decided to take Treasure to the shop in Daffy's orange Nissan Z Concept and Daffy was the driver while Lola was the passenger, having Treasure in her lap. Bugs, Sylvester, and Kavasia were in the back seat.

"We're gonna be the richestht toonsth in the entire world!" Sylvester screamed. Lola nearly flinched when he did this.

"Don't count on it, Sly." She protested. "You better be careful what you wish for, now that we know that Treasure is a wish fullfiller."

"I agree." Kavasia added. "What if you accidently mutter what you didn't really wanna wish for and he's sleeping right beside you?"

"Oh, yeah. Good thing I didn't sthay 'I wish' before that." Sylvester said as he held his head down. Bugs patted the solemn cat on his shoulder.

"Don't feel guilty, Sly." He said calmly. Kavasia suddenly had a thought when she jumped so sudden. Lola noticed.

"What is it, K?" She asked.

"I just had a thought. When we were checking Treasure's money worth, I felt a sudden chill down my spine, as if I was being watched." The purple raccoon replied.

"Me and Lola get dat feelin' every time, too." Bugs agreed.

"Yeah, but Bugs gets it most of the time." Lola protested.

"We're almostht there." Daffy warned sa he turned on an intersection to the right. Treasure groaned in his growl as he saw how far the shop was from their location. Lola looked down at him as he did.

"It's not too far, Treasure." She tried to convince, but the special tiger wasn't satisfied. Lola sighed. "Okay, if you say so… Treasure, I wish we were at the shop now."

He meowed in an instant before he magically made the car freeze as if time froze. This puzzled everybody before a flash was summoned and when the flash faded, they were parked beside the pawn shop. Daffy looked down at the gears and saw that the car was already in park and the brake was on. Amazingly enough, Treasure just turned off the motor with his mind and made the keys float by theselves in Daffy's hand. Everybody was speechless, having Bugs looking out his window.

"I hope nobody saw dat." He muttered in amazement as he looked out the glass. Lola smiled with satisfaction.

"That could make road trips a breeze with him around." She said matter-of-factly as she opened the door and exited out of the car, holding Treasure in her arms as if he weighed no heavier than a pencil. This shocked Bugs.

"How can ya carry dat cat and he weighs like a ton!" Bugs asked in amazement.

"From exersize, Bugs. What else?" Lola asked.

"Oh."

"Well, let'sth get rich." Daffy said as he exited out of his car along with Sylvester and Bugs. Kavasia came out of Lola's door and all five of them entered the shop. The place was packed with people with extraordinary pets, but when they saw the Looneys and Kavasia entered, they got quiet. They were speechless to see Treasure. His gold was shining so bright, due to the sunlight, that it nearly blinded them.

"Wow. They're pretty surprised to see Treasure." Kavasia said, breaking the silence.

"So are we." Said a mysterious male voice. Everybody, except the Looneys and Kavasia, panicked as they ran out the shop. That voice was evil to them and they were too terrified to continue their money processes.

"That voicthe doesthn't sthound good." Daffy muttered nervously. Right on cue, Justin's crew jumped out from behind the counters and behind shelves. They were surrrounded big time.

"Uh, oh." Sylvester muttered. "We're in trouble."

"What do ya mean 'so are you'?" Lola asked.

"Well, let's just say that the tiger you've got is worth a lot of money." Justin replied.

"You saw us?" Bugs asked.

"Yep. Now, surrender the tiger or it's death for ya'll."

"I don't think so." Lola replied determinedly as she released Treasure. He landed on his feet and dashed for Justin. His claws extended out to 8 inches and they were sharper than a knife. He leapt for the wolf's face, but one of his allies, K.J., lassoed him by the neck, pulling him back first to the floor. Treasure growled as he tried to release himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the Looneys were all tied up to a stone pillar, except for Kavasia. They were gagged with a cloth each, having Daffy's beak closed shut with duck tape(get the joke?). Kavasia was hiding behind another counter, but a really short blue wolf with brown eyes snuck up behind her and knocked her out with a golden hammer. Treasure heard this and realized he was helpless, now that he had his feet lassoed as well. Justin walked up to him and chuckled devilishly.

"Some powerful tiger you are." He said deeply. "Your just powerful with that wish fullfilling ability. Jackson, finish him off!"

"A'ight." Jackson replied as he pulled out a dagger from his pocket and walked up to the tiger and kneeled down beside him. The Looneys were watching and Lola made muffled screams as she struggled vigoriously to get free. Bugs saw this and shook his head, telling her that it was no use. She began to cry tears as she relaxed. The short blue wolf came from behind them, dropping Kavasia's unconcious body on the floor. Sylvester saw this and grew shocked. He took careful and drastic measures as he pulled out his cell from his back pocket and dialed a number.

Back at the gym…

The rest of the Looneys and the Loonatics were having a good time spending some fun with the animals. Lexi was playing with Ace and Tanka while Kazami and Yarniki were playing with everybody else. Then, Ace's cyberphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He spoke. He heard muffled male sounds coming from the other line, but he could make out what Sylvester was trying to say. "What? Are you serious!" The muffled voice of Sylvester spoke again. "We Loonitics are on the way! Just hang on!" After that, he hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"It seems that Bugs and the others, including Treasure, are in trouble. Sylvester was on the phone."

"What did he say?" Spaz asked.

"He was gagged, but I could still undertstand what he was saying. He said that a gang of wolves ambushed them at the pawn shop for pets and they're about to kill Treasure."

"We better get movin', man!" Rev Runner commanded as he stood up.

"Okay. Tanka, Kazami, and Yarniki… you three are coming with us." Lexi said softly. The three animals nodded as they ran off to the shop with the Loonatics.

Back at the shop…

Jackson had the dagger an inch away from Treasure's neck. He was about to slice the tiger's head off, but soon came to thought.

"Justin, isn't this a little… inhumane? I thought you wanted to keep him alive, not kill him." He said as he lowered his dagger towards the floor. Justin showed a dumb look on his face.

"You have a point, Jackson… but where the hell did you learn a word like that?" He asked.

"What? Inhumane?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I learned it in animal terms. It means it's harmful to animals."

"Oh. Well, in that case, K.J., pull him in."

Lola screamed again as she saw this. She didn't care if it didn't work. She just wanted Treasure in her arms again. Kavasia soon woke up from Lola's screams and stared passionately at Jackson. Her eyes showed a glow from the sun as she saw him. Jackson placed his dagger back in his pocket and looked back at Kavasia. He soon smiled passionately as he walked up to her and helped her up.

"Hey. You alright, girl?" Jackson asked as he took her hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah. A little dizzy, but I'll live." She replied as she dusted herself off. As she looked into Jackson's eyes, she gasped. "Jackson Wolfgang!"

"Kavasia Raccoon!" They realized that they were together again after a few years. They embraced each other lovingly. The Looneys watched with confusion as the Loonatics and the three animals arrived just in time to catch the wolves exit.

"You better give that cat back!" Ace exclaimed. "We'll be forced to hurt you if you don't."

"Oh, really?" Justin asked sarcastically as he walked up to K.J., who held Treasure in his arms. "Why don't ya hit me then? See what I do."

"Fine by me. Spaz…"

On cue, Spaz walked up to Justin and attempted to punch him clear on his face, but Jackson interrupted by yelling:

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!" This made everybody freeze and look at Jackson and Kavasia, who were still in each other's arms.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doin'!" Justin exclaimed. "You were supposed to help us capture this tiger."

"Honestly, Justin? Keeping a tiger and exchangin' it for money is just wrong, man!"

"So? Keeping the tiger is better than wasting time getting money."

"That's your fuckin' opinion. Getting the money is better than not gettin' any at all."

"Grrr! Fine, then! If that's how you feel, boys…" Right on cue, five of the wolves grabbed Jackson, pulling him away from his old friend. Kavasia was getting pissed at this situation and decided to get the wolves' attention by freeing the Looneys with the Loonatics. They soon saw this and grew angry.

"HEY! Leave those bitches alone, raccoon!" Justin yelled.

"Make me!" Kavasia yelled back as she continued freeing her friends. Justin growled as he began charging for her, but was tackled by someone Jackson or the Looneys didn't expect…

"TREASURE!" Everybody, except the curious crowd outside, exclaimed in unison. Justin was screaming at the top of his lungs in pain as Treasure's golden sharp claws started scratching his back, ripping his shirt while staining it with blood. As soon as the Looneys and Loonatics were free, they stood up with Kavasia in amazement as they were watching a 700 million dollar tiger fight a gang leader of wolves.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Justin screamed as he grabbed Treasure by his back and threw him off towards a wall, but the tiger amazingly landed on his feet on the wall and leapt back off and bit Justin's neck hard, making some his blood make a drip trail down his neck. He screamed even louder as this happened, making him kneel down to his knees and pulled out a dagger. Treasure's friends and Justin's gang members gasped at this. Lola held on to Bugs while Kavasia held on to Jackson with fear. Treasure growled with determination as he scratched the wolf's back along with making extendable fangs stick out of his mouth and he sinked them into Justin's neck hard, making a sickening slicing sound. The wolf's eyes went white and his eyelids were blinking extremely fast. This was horrifying the audience, but it made Jackson smile with his girlfriend. After 5 minutes of the horrific sight, Justin collasped to the floor face first, having Treasure jumping off his back on the way down and landing on his feet. Using his fangs made him extremely weak and he was about to collaspe to the floor, but Lola ran up to him just in time, caught him, and picked him up, holding him like a baby in his arms. She smiled as she stood up and rubbed his back softly.

"He's all tired out, but he saved us." She said softly as she was in tears.

"He did well on his first fight, I must say." Said an old male voice. Everybody turned around and saw an elderly brown rabbit with red eyes and a little scruff of gray hair at the top of his head, dressed in a fancy black suit. Lola's eyes went wide as she recongized the rabbit.

"Uncle Crosby?" She exclaimed as she skipped up to the rabbit, still holding Treasure. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Not since you were just a little princess. Who is this incredible tiger?"

"His name is Treasure. Wile E. just found out that he's worth 700 million dollars."

"Well, now. That's a damn good price for a tiger… and he's tailless. I've never seen a tailless tiger before."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yep. Ya'll Looneys, wolves, and Loonatics come in my lounge wit me. I take a good look at this tiger. I see his fangs tired him out."

"Those fangs were deadly, doc!" Bugs exclaimed.

Later, in Crosby's lounge…

"700 million dollars, you say?" Crosby asked his niece.

"Yeah. Do you know about the type of tiger he is?" Lola replied in question.

"Glad you asked me, Lola. Treasure in a Golden Manderin Tiger cub. He's really designed to live in muggy rainforests, but I guess he made a good living here. Where did ya find him?"

"Lola found him in the sand, at the beach, under her ass." Tanka replied with humor. Lola growled in anger as she heard this.

"Is this true, Lola?"

"Yeah… but Tanka didn't have to say that." She replied.

"Hey, he needed to know the precise location as to where you found Treasure." Tanka replied nervously.

"Ugh! Anyway, I was wondering how he ended up on shore like that when I found him."

"I heard my grandfather tell me one time that the tiger was washed up on shore by a mystical dragon serpent that lived in the ocean. The serpent's name was Kenashi. He hated Treasure because of his gold. He was about to actually kill the tiger, but he was taken off guard by the king of all the serpents named Tzaporion and was forced to just let Treasure get washed up on shore. That's how he got there." Kavasia replied in an expert while in Jackson's arms. She amazed everybody, even Lola.

"You never cease to amaze me, huh?" Lola asked her.

"Well, that's where I get my knowledge from."

"Marvelous, Kavasia. Thanks for explaining. Well, now that we know the story of Treasure himself, I guess you can keep him, but have the money. I'll be right back." Crosby said as he stood up. Lola was confused.

"Keep him… AND get the money!" Lola asked in amazement. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Nonsense, Lola. Your parents have loved your love for animals and they respect that. You deserve to take care of this tiger more than me."

"Thanks, Uncle Crosby." Lola blushed as she held Treasure.

Hours later…

Treasure was resting in Wile E.'s tent until he was fully recovered. It was close to bedtime and everybody was resting after a good dinner.

"Treasthure really kicked that bitch'sth assth!" Daffy exclaimed as he sat back in his chair. Jackson chuckled at that remark.

"He sure did. I was gettin' tired of Justin's lazy ass anyway." He agreed.

"Dat was you uncle, Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. He owns that pawn shop, all supported by my love for animals." Lola repiled proudly.

"Sweet."

"Your uncle'sth cool, Lola." Sylvester exclaimed.

"Thanks. Hey, Bugs." She looked at Bugs with a seductive look on her face.

"Yeah?" Bugs asked.

"What do you wanna relax in?"

Bugs was confused as to why she asked him that, but he smiled as he got the hint.

"Treasure, I wish for an indoor jacuzzi."

After he said that, a large jacuzzi magically appeared in a cloud of dust. This made Lola speechless.

"You read my mind, Bugsy." She said to him as she got up and walked over to the jacuzzi, stripping off her clothes on the way. Bugs purred at this sight as she did this.

"Oh, yeah."

From that night on, Treasure was in the Looneys possession. But now that Kavasia is the brains in the crew, only she knows about the dragon serpent who abandoned Treasure. Find out their journey will go next time in my next story coming up soon… "A Rabbit and A Tiger: Part II: The Legend of Kenashi"

But for now…

THE END!


End file.
